Georgia Peach
by 5thHalliwell
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Olivia Benson were work partners. Nothing more, nothing less. But what would happen if one day Rollins started to develop feelings for a certain brunette SVU detective? And what would happen if Benson suddenly realized that she liked the Georgia Peach as more than just a friend? A Rollins/Benson love story. Reposting after a year long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, here we are. I'm going to give Georgia Peach another shot. I've made some minor changes to this chapter, and I plan on reworking the other 15 that I have written already to make them better. For those of you who are new, welcome! This is going to be an Olivia/Amanda story, or "Rolivia", as I have come to call them. So, without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

" _We think it's time to take the next step and build a family" Olivia told the woman behind the desk at New York Cryogenics, grasping Amanda's hand in her own. A perplexing tingling sensation ran up both of the detectives' arms the moment their hands came in contact with one another, and they pulled away as soon as they could without alerting the woman that they were not in fact a lesbian couple looking to start a family._

That was over two weeks ago, and still Detective Amanda Rollins could not manage to shake the feeling of having Olivia's hand in her own. There was something about it that was just so…Amanda couldn't think of a word to describe it. She had spent the past two weeks trying to think of an appropriate word, but every time she attempted to she would draw a blank. It was all rather silly really; Olivia Benson was straight as an arrow. And even if she wasn't dating Brian, even if she _was_ gay, there was no way in hell that she would want to go out with Amanda. Who would want an over achieving, special victims unit detective with daddy issues and a dark, gambling addicted past?

But even that couldn't keep the blonde from starring at the older woman whose desk was kitty corner to her own. Amanda's eyes roamed up and down the older woman's figure, imagining what it would be like if she could come home to Olivia Benson every night.

"Yo, Rollins. See something you like?" Fin said, noticing that the blonde woman in front of him was blatantly starring at Olivia. Amanda snapped out of her trance, looking at her partner.

"Ha, you wish Fin" she said, thinking he was speaking about himself. The man rolled his eyes, standing up and strolling over to her. He stopped behind the southern woman's chair, leaning down to her level.

"You better be careful Amanda; Benson almost caught you starring at her" he whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't starring at her" Amanda said quickly, her southern accent becoming much more prominent. Fin chuckled and patted the woman on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say Rollins. Just make sure to close your mouth next time; you'll catch flies" he told the detective, jumping out of the way as she swatted at him. Cragen strolled into the bullpen then, as Amanda moved to make a snarky comment at her partner.

"What's up, Cap?" Olivia asked, looking up from her paperwork with a yawn. She glanced down at her watch and was shocked to find that it was already getting close to seven.

"You've all had a long day, and since you've managed to close this case, I'm sending you home." He said. Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but Cragen interrupted her. "That is an order, Olivia. Go home." He said, turning on his heel and walking back into his office. Amaro stood up from his seat, grabbing his bag.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He said, shutting off the computer in front of him.

"You got somewhere to be Amaro?" Fin asked, standing up as well.

"Yeah, Maria and I are taking Zara to see Wicked." Nick said, a smile crossing his face when he mentioned his wife and daughter.

"I saw that last year, it's a great show. Zara's going to love it" Olivia said with a smile. Nick scoffed.

"Hope so…tickets cost enough. She's worth it though" he said as he walked towards the exit. "See you all tomorrow" Nick called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Hey, you two wanna go grab a drink? I think I need one after this" Amanda asked, resting her head back against her chair. The case they had just closed was a gruesome one; a 50 year old man was sexually assaulting girls at his dance studio. The cases involving children always got to her the most. Fin shook her head at the woman.

"Nah, I'd love to 'Manda, but I promised Ken and Alejandro that I'd join them for dinner tonight" the man told his partner.

"Give 'em my best!" Amanda called after the older man. Fin smiled at her as he gave a nod, walking out of the squad room. Now Amanda turned to the only remaining detective in the room, her stomach flipping at the sight of the older woman.

"What about you Olivia? Wanna grab a drink?" she asked. Olivia looked up from her file and smiled at the Southern girl, causing butterflies to flutter around the pit of her stomach. God. What was wrong with her?

"I'd love to. Just give me a minute to finish this file." Olivia Benson told the other detective. Rollins returned the smile.

"Sure. Meet you out front?" the newest addition to the team asked.

"Sounds good" Olivia said, returning back to her file to finish the last two pages. Amanda slung her purse over her shoulder and slowly walked out of the squad room, working on keeping the butterflies under control.

As the elevator doors shut in front of her, Amanda rested her head in her hands, sighing into the empty elevator. She had been denying this fact for the past two weeks, and if she was being completely honest, even longer than that.

She had known this fact since she joined the Special Victims Unit. Amanda had fallen head over heels for Detective Olivia Benson, and there was not a God damn thing she could do about it.

* * *

"I'll have a diet coke, please." Olivia told the bartender later that evening.

"Make that two" Amanda added. After the young man behind the bar walked away, the older woman turned to the newest addition to the SVU team.

"Okay, that has to be the first time I've seen you order something non-alcoholic after work. You're the one that invited me out. What's up with you?" Olivia asked Amanda, to which the blonde simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm trying to cut back…I like my liver the way it is" she said, causing the older woman to chuckle. "What about you? You really looked like you could use a drink after today" Amanda asked. Olivia smiled.

"I've got a feeling we're going to get a call tonight or tomorrow, and I really don't want to show up with the kind of hangover you gave me last time" she told the blonde as the sodas were placed on the bar in front of them.

"It's not my fault you Northern girls can't hold your booze!" Amanda said with a laugh, taking a sip of the sugary liquid in front of her.

"Oh, and it's my fault that you have a liver made of cast iron" Olivia said, rolling her eyes and shoving the blonde gently, who laughed at her in return. The coworkers continued to laugh and drink, unwinding from their stressful day at the precinct.

"So this feeling of yours…you get them very often?" Amanda teased, only half joking. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Laugh all you want, but I haven't been wrong yet, jerk" Olivia said, shoving Amanda again with a laugh. The blonde laughed at the older woman, shoving her back, albeit gentler.

They were both more than half way through their second sodas when Benson yawned, pulling out her phone and checking the time.

"Okay, well this has been fun, but it's almost 10. I should be getting to bed" she said as she threw a 5 dollar bill onto the counter.

"Aw, you're no fun Detective" Amanda said as she too put a 5 dollar bill on the counter and stood up from her seat.

"I know, I know. I'll see you tomorrow Rollins. Have a good night" Olivia said, hugging the shorter woman for a brief moment, and then turning around and walking out of the bar.

Amanda watched the woman walk out the door, her body tingling from the hug that Olivia had just given her. With a deep sigh and shake of her head, Amanda followed the woman out the glass door into the cool, May evening, in desperate need of a cold shower.

* * *

A/N: I know that it's short, but I didn't want to make too many drastic changes. Be on the look out for updates coming soon. In the mean time, please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to post the first two chapters together, seeing as how I probably won't have time to post during the week. As a heads up, Nick does not have a son in my story. He only has Zara. Also, I know that we had barely (if at all) met Maria when this episode aired, but I am in love with Laura Benanti (I use the word literally), and so I have decided to write her in. Well, I've rambled long enough! Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Rollins" A half asleep Amanda Rollins muttered into her phone just after 7 in the evening the next day. The blonde woman, after being let off early for lack of a better reason to keep the team at the precinct, had made herself some sort of a half-ass dinner and then settled down in front of the TV to catch up on her DVR'd episodes of Rizzoli and Isles, only to fall asleep shortly after the opening credits.

"Did I wake you?" Olivia's voice drifted through the phone, an underlying amused tone to her voice. Amanda sat up straighter when she heard the object of her affection's voice through the phone.

"Yeah, kind of. It's all good though. What's up?" she yawned, flicking off the TV just as Rizzoli was about to get shot. She figured that she would just watch it later.

"Fin, Amaro and Maria want to go see a movie later. Brian and I are in. You up for it?" Olivia asked, praying, for some unknown reason, that she would say yes.

"Sure. When and where?" Amanda asked as she got up off the couch and made her way into her bedroom, in search of an outfit that did not include an old pair of yoga pants and an Atlanta PD t-shirt.

"Half an hour, Cinema Village?" Olivia told the blonde. Rollins agreed, saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. In a little under 5 minutes, the Southern woman had pulled on a long sleeve, light pink t-shirt, dark wash jeans and a black leather jacket, heading out the door to hail a taxi, eager to see her favorite brunette SVU detective.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, why do we always have to see a chick flick when we go out together?" Nick asked, roughly three hours later, when he, Maria, Fin, Olivia, Brian and Amanda walked out of the movie theater from seeing a screening of 'The Five Year Engagement'. Maria, Olivia and Amanda rolled their eyes.

"Because I'm your wife and you love me. Besides, it wasn't even that bad" Maria said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Yeah Amaro; I know I saw you tearing up a bit" Olivia teased, laughing at her partner. Maria giggled.

"Laugh all you want Liv; but just remember that I've still got those pictures from last month on my phone and the entire department's phone numbers on speed dial." the man threatened.

"You wouldn't" Olivia gasped.

"Just try me Benson" Amaro countered, a devious grin spreading across his face as Brian's phone rang in his pocket.

"Cassidy" he answered as the group stopped to wait for the man to finish his conversation. "Alright, I'll be right there" he said a moment later, hanging up his phone.

"Sorry babe, but I've got to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow" Cassidy said, placing a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips that made Amanda green with envy.

"See you later hon" Olivia told her boyfriend as he took a step towards the curb to hail a cab.

"I guess that's my cue to head out too...see you guys at the precinct tomorrow. Good seeing you Maria" Fin said, kissing Maria's cheek.

"You too Fin" she said, smiling warmly. Olivia and Amanda both took turns giving Fin a hug goodbye, waving as he walked towards the subway.

"And then there were four…you gals want to go grab a drink? We've got the sitter for another two hours still" Maria asked the detectives.

"Sure" Olivia agreed, not wanting to return to her empty apartment just yet.

"I've got nothing better to do" Amanda added, chuckling slightly.

* * *

"I swear…he literally told my mother she could go to hell" Maria laughed about two hours later, downing her third shot of tequila. Olivia and Rollins laughed along with the woman as Nick adjusted his collar, uncomfortable with the direction that their conversation had taken.

"Okay, well this has been fun, but I think it's high time I get this one to bed before she has another shot and divulges top secret United States military information to the two of you." The detective told his coworkers, throwing a twenty dollar bill on the table to cover his and his wife's drinks. "Say goodbye, lovely" Amaro said, smiling at his wife.

"Bye Maria" Benson said, standing up to hug the tipsy woman. Maria gave the older woman a tight squeeze and then moved on to hug Rollins, holding on to the blonde woman tightly. This made the latter nervous.

"Um…Maria?" Rollins asked the soldier.

"You need to stop starring at Olivia…she's going to figure out that you have a thing for her" Maria whispered in the detective's ear, luckily quiet enough for only the blonde to hear. The woman's statement made her blood run cold; had she really been that obvious?

"Okay, well I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye Liv. Rollins." Amaro said as he took his wife's hand in his own and lead the woman out of the bar. Rollins glanced down at her watch as she sipped at her whiskey, almost choking when she saw the time.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed as she fished a $20 bill out of her pocket and tossed it on the counter, covering both her and Olivia's drinks, as Brian had accidentally taken the woman's wallet with him. Benson looked at the woman quizzically.

"What's wrong Rollins?" she asked, looking at the time herself. It was almost midnight, but she had never known the blonde to have a curfew.

"I left Frannie alone in the apartment and I didn't take her for a walk tonight…I really hope that she didn't tear it up. I don't got time for this again." Amanda said as she pulled on her leather jacket.

"Well let me walk you home at least." Olivia said, following the younger woman out of the bar.

"Liv, I'm a cop, I think I can manage to walk myself home safely. And besides, you live half way across town" The blonde said as she stepped out into the cool May night.

"I insist. Besides, I've got to go visit a friend that lives over there anyways" Olivia said, the lie clear on her face. Amanda gave the other woman a questioning look but decided that there really was no point in arguing with her. Was she really going to object to spending more time with Olivia?

* * *

The walk back to Amanda's apartment only took about ten minutes, but they felt like the longest of the blonde woman's life. The walk was made in almost complete silence; Olivia comfortable with the quiet, Amanda biting her tongue so she wouldn't say anything stupid. There was no chance in hell she was going to jeopardize this new found friendship by suddenly confessing her love for her friend. It was incredibly difficult to walk next to Olivia and not reach over and kiss her, but she somehow made it through the tension filled stroll.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow Amanda" Olivia said as the two women stopped in front of the younger detective's apartment building. They shared an awkward hug, and Olivia pulled away after a second.

The two held an unwavering glance for almost a minute, and Amanda swore she saw something different in the older woman's eyes that she had never seen before. Olivia moved to say something and Amanda cut her off.

"Well, I should go check on Frannie" Amanda said, breaking whatever moment the two were having. They couldn't do this, whatever this was. Not with Olivia dating Brian.

"Yeah, Frannie. Well, goodnight Amanda" Benson said nervously, turning on her heel and walking back down the block toward the subway.

"Goodnight Liv" Amanda said quietly to the woman's retreating form, watching her walk away before turning around and walking through the wrought iron gate.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, folks! Again, some minor changes to the chapter, but most were just grammar and spelling issues. Thank you so much for reading. Leave a review and let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm finishing up high school currently, and the future (college mainly) has really been stressing me out. But I won't ramble here, as I'm sure you all are anxious to read the next chapter. Again, I made a few minor changes to the chapter, but nothing too big. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: The story about a young girl that is found raped begins about half way through this chapter. Please read at you own discretion.**

"Yo Rollins" Fin called across the squad room the next afternoon. The blonde woman looked up from her computer at her partner.

"Yes Fin?" she asked, walking over to the man when he gestured for her.

"Why don't you and I take a walk? I gotta talk to you about something" he asked, standing up from his seat and heading towards the door. Amanda glanced nervously around the squad room before following him out the door and into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" the blonde woman asked, catching up to her partner.

"Just to the coffee shop down the street…I'm gonna go crazy if I have to drink another cup of SVU coffee today" Fin told her, making both of the detectives laugh.

* * *

"Okay Fin. I'm here, you're here. We're not in the precinct anymore. Just spit out what you gotta say" Rollins told the man as they stood in line, waiting to order their coffee. Fin swallowed hard, deciding to just bite the proverbial bullet and go for it.

"Manda, are you gay?" he asked. The blonde woman's veins felt like they had been pumped full of ice water. How did Fin know? It wasn't like she was hiding the fact that she liked women, or that she was ashamed of it; she had been very open about it back in Atlanta, and when she was out in clubs and bars here in the city. She just chose not to bring it up at work. No one ever asked, and she never told.

"What makes you say that Fin?" she asked, trying to keep her composure. Fin rolled his eyes.

"Come on Amanda, you know I know you better than that. I've seen the way you stare at Benson." He said as he ordered the two coffees, paying for both his and his partner's.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout Fin." Amanda said, desperately trying to end the conversation. She didn't want to have this discussion right now.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. Just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it" Fin told her, taking the two iced coffees in his hands, passing the smaller one to Amanda. He turned on his heel and was about to walk to over to the counter to grab a straw when his partner's voice stopped him.

"Fin wait. I-" she was cut off by her phone ringing. "Rollins" she answered, her face slowly falling as she heard her Olivia's voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, we'll be right there" Amanda told the woman, hanging up her phone and slipping it into the pocket of her jeans.

"What is it Rollins?" Fin asked, walking back over to his partner.

"Benson just called. We've got a case. We need to go" Amanda told the man as they walked out the door.

"Where we going?" Fin asked as they walked back down the street to their waiting car.

"Manhattan Collegiate Institute…it's a teenage girl" Amanda said grimly, getting in behind the wheel.

* * *

"What do we got Liv?" Fin asked as he and Amanda stepped out of the black car. The blonde woman had just parked outside of the school. Benson and Amaro walked over to the other detectives.

"Teenage girl, about 15 years old. Found out behind the school by a teacher heading to his car. Girl's clothes are ripped, torn and bloody…no sign of her underwear. It's clear that she took a serious beating…I haven't been back to see her yet. Figured we could wait for you guys." Olivia explained, reading from the notes the first uniform on scene had given her.

"Alright. Lead the way then" Fin said, allowing Olivia to go under the crime scene tape first. The detectives rounded the corner and had to work hard to keep their expressions professional when they took in their victim.

The girl was small, but her body did resemble that of a 15 year old. She had long, dirty blonde hair that looked like it was once naturally curly; but it was now matted with mud, dirt, leaves and what looked to be blood.

Her face was bruising quickly, with cuts and scratches making it become covered in blood. The young girl's clothes, which somewhat looked like a school uniform, were bloody, ripped and dirty.

The sight of the girl alone made the detective's mad; what kind of a sick son of a bitch would attack someone so small and defenseless? As the four SVU detectives walked towards her, the girl shrunk back against the wall. A paramedic walked over to the new arrivals, a grim look on his face.

"She won't let my partner or I touch her… I'm no expert, but judging by her fear of men and the injuries I can see, I'd say she was raped" the man said, gesturing over to the other paramedic, who was also a man. Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I think I've got an idea. Fin, Amaro, go canvas the neighborhood, talk to people and students. Can you call for a team of female paramedics please? There's no point in trying to get her to let you two help." She asked the paramedic as Nick and Fin walked away. The paramedic nodded, walking away to radio for different paramedics. When all the men had left, Olivia turned to the blonde woman next to her.

"You're up Rollins" she told the detective. Amanda's eyes widened slightly. Why her? She managed to keep herself under control however, and nodded to the brunette. With a deep breath to help steady herself, Amanda slowly walked over to the girl, stopping about three feet away so as not to scare her even more. The blonde detective knelt down to the girl's level.

"Hi honey. My name's Amanda. Can you tell me your name?" Rollins asked softly, giving the scared girl the warmest smile that she could. The girl looked up slowly, her brown eyes tearful and full of fear.

"My…my name's Kate" she said quietly, her voice hoarse. Amanda smiled softly.

"Okay then Kate. Do you have a full name?" she asked. Kate nodded her head slowly, still clutching her legs to her chest.

"Kate Isabelle Reed" the girl said quietly.

"How old are you Kate?" Amanda asked softly, trying to get the girl to open up to her.

"I'm almost 15" Kate whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. Amanda could feel her heart breaking for the teenage girl.

"You're doing great Kate. Do you want to tell me what happened sweetheart?" Amanda asked Kate as Olivia returned to the crime scene, a pair of female paramedics in tow. They stood off to the side, allowing Amanda to finish. Kate let out a sob.

"I…I was just walking to the bus…and the boys, they jumped out from behind the…the garbage bins…and, and they pushed me to the ground…and…and they, they hurt me. I kept telling them to stop but they wouldn't. They...they raped me." she cried, looking up at the detective with eyes full of fear. Amanda, who had now stood up, looked over to the paramedics and nodded her head. They needed to get Kate to the hospital to have a rape kit done before any evidence had been washed away.

"I'm so sorry honey. Would you mind if these paramedics took a look at you? We need to take you to the hospital." Amanda said softly. After a moment of deliberation, Kate nodded her head. The paramedics made their way over to the girl as Amanda stepped back to stand next to Olivia.

"Kate Isabelle Reed. Almost 15 years old. Raped and beaten" she told the older woman. Olivia nodded her head sadly, her mouth drawn into a tight line.

"Alright, I'll get Amaro and Fin on finding her parents. Can you ride with Kate to the hospital? I think she needs someone with her" Olivia paused, glancing over at the girl. Kate was now almost in full on hysterics. Amanda nodded her head. "Okay then. We'll meet you at the hospital" Olivia finished, walking away. Amanda walked quickly over to where Kate now sat on a gurney, being loaded into the back of the ambulance. Kate grabbed at Amanda's hand, holding on as if it were a flotation device. Amanda smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Kate. I'll be with you the whole way." She said kindly, stepping up into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. Thank you for reading, and leave a comment to let me know what you think so far! Also, go vote in the poll I have on my page, especially if you like Grey's Anatomy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows! They really brighten my day! Sorry this chapter took so long to finish, but I've been really busy with high school and just life in general. As I always say, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO LAW AND ORDER: SVU. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. The only thing I own is Kate and my imagination. Before we start, I would like to apologize for the homophobic language that is at the end of this chapter. You will come to learn in later chapters why it was used. I don't like using it, but I wanted to make this story realistic. So please, read, review and enjoy!

 **Trigger Warning: Kate recounts what happened to her. She was indeed raped, and she speaks about it in this chapter. It does not go into graphic detail, but the events are still mentioned. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

"How is she?" Olivia asked as Amanda walked into the hall outside of Kate's exam room. The blonde sighed, running a hand through her hair and sitting down in the seat next to the other detective.

"I managed to calm her down enough for her to allow the doctors to examine her. Poor girl is terrified. What about you? Any luck finding Kate's parents?" Amanda asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah. James and Sophia Reed. They were at Kate's little sisters' gymnastics competition. Amaro and Fin went to go get them. They should be here soon." She told the woman. Amanda nodded, remaining silent. Neither of the women spoke for at least 10 minutes; they weren't sure what they should say. The silence was broken by Kate's parents entering the hallway. Both of the SVU detectives stood up as Nick and Fin walked in.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Reed. I'm Detective Benson, and this is Detective Rollins" Olivia paused, gesturing to the blonde next to her. "We are with the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD. I'm very sorry we had to meet this way" she said, shaking both of their hands.

"The Special Victims Unit? I thought that you guys deal with rape victims only…" Sophia questioned. Tears sprung to her eyes and she gasped as she saw the detectives' grim expressions. "Oh my god" she cried, throwing herself into her husband's arms.

"Is it true? Was Kate…" James couldn't finish his sentence, afraid of the truth.

"I'm afraid that it does look like your daughter was raped…I'm very sorry Mr and Mrs Reed" Olivia said, her tone low yet sympathetic at the same time. Sophia let out a sob into James' arms.

"Can you take me to see her?" Sophia asked Olivia, wiping away the tears that slid down her cheeks. The detective nodded her head.

"Of course. Detective Rollins and I will take you back to see her. Mr. Reed, would you mind going with Detectives Amaro and Tutuola for a minute?" Olivia asked. Kate's father nodded his head.

"Sure" he said, following the two afore mentioned detectives out of the hallway after kissing his wife gently on the top of her head.

"Ma'am, if you'll just wait here a moment, I'll go speak to the doctors and see if they'll allow anyone in" Rollins told Sophia. She walked over to the exam room and knocked softly on the door. A moment later, a nurse wearing light purple scrubs stepped out into the hallway, her auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Yes Detective?" the nurse, Meryl according to her name tag, asked the blonde, hands on her hips.

"Kate Reed's parents are here…would the doctor have a problem if her mother was in the room with her?" Amanda asked softly, glancing back at Sophia, who could have been Kate's older sister as far as looks were concerned. Meryl nodded her head.

"We'll let her in and see what Kate says" the woman told Amanda, walking over to the crying woman. A moment later, the two women disappeared into the exam room, leaving the detectives alone in the sterile, brightly lit hospital hallway.

* * *

It was roughly 45 minutes later when Kate's doctor, a tall brunette woman with soft features and kind eyes, left the exam room, an unreadable expression on her face. She made her way over to where the four detectives, along with James, were sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Callie Torres, I'm the lead doctor on Kate's case. Mr. Reed, would you mind coming with me? There are some things that you and your wife need to discuss." The doctor asked, pausing as James stood up eagerly from his seat. The brunette woman then turned to Amanda. "Detective, Kate has calmed down enough now if you would like to take her statement. But I warn you, please tread carefully. She's in a very fragile state." Doctor Torres told the detective. Amanda nodded her head, standing up from her seat as Kate's parents followed Doctor Torres into a private meeting room.

"Amaro, why don't you join Rollins for the interview?" Olivia, who Cragen had appointed lead detective to the case while he and Munch were out of town at a meeting, suggested to the Latino man.

"Why not Fin?" Amaro asked the older woman. He wasn't the biggest fan of Amanda's, but it also didn't make sense to partner up with her when her partner was Fin.

"No offense, but you look far less intimidating than Fin does. And besides, I need Fin to help me go over some of the details of the case" Olivia told Amaro. The man nodded his head. There was no point in arguing with Benson; and besides, he had seen Kate when she was still at the school. He wanted to find these boys just as much as the others did.

"Lead the way Rollins" Amaro said, allowing the blonde woman to walk in front of him. Amanda knocked twice on the door, glancing back at Nick as she opened the door, smiling warmly at the girl in the hospital bed. Kate was now sitting up in the bed, sporting a light pink hospital gown and a thick blanket tucked around her legs. The cut above her eyebrow had three butterfly bandages over it, and bruises were beginning to appear in various places on her face and neck, as well as the parts of her visible arms. Her hair, which had been matted with blood and dirt, had now been brushed back into a ponytail, something her mother must have helped her do. Kate's eyes went wide with fear as she saw the detectives walk in.

"Hi Kate. How are you feeling?" Amanda asked quietly, walking towards the bed. The teenager shrugged her shoulders as an answer to her question. "This is my partner Detective Amaro. Would you mind if we asked you some questions about what happened?" the blonde continued, gesturing to the man behind her. After a moment of hesitation, Kate shrugged her shoulders again.

"Alright" she said quietly, looking down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

"Okay then, well can you tell me what you were doing back behind the school this afternoon?" Amanda asked as she and Amaro took seats in the chairs next to Kate's bed. The blonde teenager didn't answer Rollins question; all she did was wearily stare at Nick, fear in her eyes. Amanda noticed this, and placed a hand gently on top of the girl's.

"Kate, would you feel more comfortable if I get my partner Olivia Benson to come in here instead of Detective Amaro?" she asked gently. She had purposely used Olivia's full name to reassure Kate that the new detective would indeed be a woman, as it was clear the girl was still very jumpy around men. Kate nodded her head, her face betraying her emotions. Amanda turned to Nick.

"Would you mind seeing if Detective Benson is still out in the lobby detective?" she asked the man. He nodded, slightly annoyed at the fact that the other detective was bossing him around. He let it go however, and walked out into the hall in search of the older detective.

A moment later, Olivia knocked twice on the door out of courtesy and walked into the hospital room, smiling at the young girl in the bed.

"Hi Kate. My name's Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia if you would like." The woman told the girl kindly, sitting down in the chair next to Amanda.

"Alright, now as I was saying before. Can you tell me what you were doing back behind the school this afternoon?" Amanda asked gently as Olivia pulled out her notepad.

"I was walking to the bus stop that's at the back of the school…normally I have play rehearsals after school on Thursday's, but it was cancelled, so I was going to take the bus to see Lily and Ella's gymnastic competition" Kate said, looking down at her hands.

"Who are Lily and Ella? Are those your sisters?" Olivia asked. Kate nodded.

"Uh huh. Lily's ten and Ella's seven...I normally don't get to see their competitions but I wanted to surprise them today" she told the detectives. Amanda smiled.

"Alright, that's good Kate. Can you tell me what happened when you were walking behind the school?" she questioned. Kate nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was just walking to the bus stop, when the boys jumped out from behind the garbage bins…they cornered me up against the wall…I couldn't get away." She said, her voice already tearful.

"Do you remember how many boys there were?" the blonde detective probed.

"Yeah…there…there were three of them" Kate told the detective, wiping away a stray tear. The detectives nodded their heads sadly.

"Okay. Now, can you tell us what happened after the boys cornered you against the wall?" Amanda asked quietly. Kate sniffed, nodding her head.

"After they pushed me up against the, the wall…they took turns pushing and shoving me back and forth. I told them to stop, and I tried to scream, but one of the boys…the tallest one…he slapped me really hard across the face. He…he told me to shut up, and that I had this coming to me." Kate said, now crying. Amanda offered the girl's hand a reassuring squeeze, silently telling her to continue with the story.

"Then…then one of the boys took my backpack and he started going through it…I guess he didn't, didn't find anything he, he wanted cause all he did was throw it into the garbage bin. Then one of the boys grabbed my hair and he kissed me…he stuck his, his tongue in my mouth." Kate continued, now crying heavily. Olivia placed her hand over top of Amanda's and Kate's joint hands, trying to calm the girl down.

"Okay honey, you're doing great. Try and take some deep breaths for me, okay?" Amanda reassured the girl, waiting for the girl to calm down. She did after a moment, and continued with her story.

"After the boy pulled away, his friend grabbed my hair and he…he pulled me to the ground. He stuck his hand up underneath my, my skirt and he…he started to, to touch me down there. He pulled off my underwear, and I told to him to stop but he wouldn't. One of the other boys, the one who, who took my bag…he grabbed my breasts. And the other one, who kissed me, was, he was holding my arms down above my head so I couldn't get away. They were hurting me so bad, and I tried to fight them off, but when I tried to, to scream the boys stuck my underwear in my mouth, so I couldn't." Kate sobbed, trying to take a deep breath to calm herself down but failing miserably.

"You're doing wonderful sweetheart. Just take a minute and continue when you're ready" Olivia said softly.

"They raped me…all three of them. I'd never, I'd never done anything like that before" Kate continued.

"You mean you were a virgin" Amanda asked for clarification. The girl nodded.

"Yes." she said quietly. A moment later, she started her story again. "They…they took turns. They were laughing, at…at me. It, it was like they thought it was a game. And then…oh god…" Kate trailed off, crying so hard she was shaking ever so slightly.

"Then what Kate?" Amanda asked the girl. Kate gulped, taking a deep breath.

"They were hurting me so bad, but I…I still couldn't make my body st...stop. Each time that it, it happened, they…they would hive five each other, and, and then it would be someone else's turn. I didn't want…I didn't want to. I was so, scared…but my, my body started to, to shake…" Kate sobbed, now having let go of the detectives' hands.

"Your body experienced an orgasm?" Amanda asked softly. Kate nodded her head viciously.

"Yes...it, it happened twice. I…I'm so disgusting. It hurt so bad, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop it."

"Honey, it's a normal physiological response. It's what you call a reflex." Olivia explained, looking at the upset girl. Her heart broke for the fourteen year old.

"It doesn't mean that you wanted it or that you enjoyed it sweetheart." Amanda added, holding onto the blonde girl's hand.

"I'm so disgusting" Kate cried, her voice barely above a whisper. Olivia frowned.

"Kate it happens, there's nothing wrong with you honey. Just because you experienced an orgasm it doesn't mean that you gave consent." Olivia said as she too placed her hand on top of the teenager's. Kate continued to sob, and so Amanda did the only thing she could think of. Slowly and gently, she stood from her chair and took a seat on the edge of Kate's bed. Cautiously, she stretched her arms out towards the blonde girl, holding her gently in her arms.

Kate latched on to the blonde woman's blouse, holding on to the detective for dear life. Slowly, Amanda leaned the two of them back against the propped up hospital bed, cradling the upset girl in her arms. She felt slightly awkward holding one of the victims like this; they usually gravitated towards Olivia more than her. Amanda continued to hold this girl tightly however; it was clear that she needed something to hold onto. Something that she could trust wouldn't be leaving.

"It's alright honey, it's alright. You're safe here sweetheart. Detective Benson and I will catch these boys, and we'll make sure that they pay for what they've done." Amanda soothed, continuing to hold on to the teenager.

After about five minutes, Kate relaxed her grip on the detective, pulling away and leaning back onto the bed. Amanda once again took a seat in the chair next to the girl's bed.

"Okay Kate, you've done great today. Would you be okay if we asked you just a few more questions?" Olivia asked. Kate nodded her head.

"Okay" she said softly, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Okay great. Do you remember anything about the boys? Did you know them?" Olivia asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, I don't, I don't know them. Two of the boys were Mexican I think…they were speaking in Spanish to each other. The other one was white…the tallest one, who slapped me first. He had blonde hair, and…and his eyes were two different colors." Kate told the detectives.

"That is very helpful, thank you Kate. What about the two Hispanic boys? Do you remember anything about them?" Amanda asked. The girl in the bed nodded her head.

"They, they kept calling me a word in Spanish…I don't know what the word means." Kate said with a shrug.

"I might know it. What was the word Kate?" Olivia asked gently.

"I, I think it was…it was maricón." Kate said with a shrug of her shoulders. Olivia used all of her self control to keep her eyes from bulging out of her head. She leaned over to Amanda, close to the blonde's ear.

"Amanda, the word maricón means faggot" she whispered quietly. Rollins gulped. This changed everything.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know that Kate's recount of how she had an orgasm against her will was taken from the episode Betrayal's Climax, but that episode was actually what inspired this case. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please review! I'll try and post chapter 5 as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with a birthday update for you (mine, not the story's)! So, like the previous chapters, just some minor changes because I've been busy working on later chapters. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and thanks so much for reading!

* * *

" _Amanda, the word maricón means faggot" she whispered quietly. Rollins gulped. This changed everything._

Amanda Rollins had replayed these words over and over in her head for the past three hours. The detectives had left after this revelation, figuring that Kate had gone through enough and could use the rest. They had gotten enough information from Kate to develop a basic profile of all three of the boys, and they planned on sending a sketch artist to see Kate within the next day to help aid their search. As Fin and Amaro walked back into the squad room, Olivia cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. The men took a seat as she stood to her feet.

"Okay guys, so have you gotten anything?"she asked the men.

"Couple of students reported seeing Kate walk back behind the school, not much more. The teacher who found her and called it in, Faith Leonardo, said she didn't see anything else. Says she was walking to the subway stop about four blocks from the school when she found Kate all roughed up…but she didn't see anyone else" Fin told the woman. Olivia sighed.

"Okay, well that doesn't exactly help us…" she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Did you two manage to get anything else out of Kate?" Amaro asked. Amanda raised her eye brows.

"You could say that…we think we might be dealing with a hate crime." She told the man. Now it was Fin's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"A hate crime against a fourteen year old white girl that goes to a private school? Gotta say, that doesn't happen very often." He said skeptically.

"It's not that kind of hate crime Fin" Olivia said, pausing to look at Amaro. "Two of the boys apparently called Kate a maricón while they were attacking her." She told the detective. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, my Spanish is a little rusty…what does maricón mean?" Fin asked, clearly left out of the conversation.

"It means faggot, Fin." Amaro told the man, met with a shake of the head.

"So we're thinking that this is a hate crime against a gay teenage girl? Did she tell you this?" Fin asked. The women shook their heads.

"No, we left shortly after she told us what they called her…poor girl's been through enough today already. We'll go back tomorrow and speak to her about it…"Olivia told the men. They nodded their heads in silent agreement; that statement couldn't have been truer.

"That ought to be a fun conversation" Fin said, to no one in particular. The rest of the squad looked at him quizzically. "I'm just saying I don't know of any teenager that wants to be questioned of their sexuality, that's all" he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And why are we questioning a teenager about their sexuality?" a voice from behind them asked. The detectives turned around to find ADA Alex Cabot standing in the doorway to SVU, her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled at Olivia briefly, the latter returning the smiling.

"Our latest case; fourteen year old girl, Kate Reed. Beaten and raped outside of her high school by three boys. Two of the boys called her the Spanish word for faggot while they were attacking her" Olivia explained. Alex's face remained blank, a quality she could attribute to the years she had spent as a lawyer. Having known the blonde woman for so long, Olivia could see right through the mask; simply hearing what the boys had called the girl was enough to make Alex's blood begin to boil.

"Is she looking to press charges?" the blonde woman asked, perching herself on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"We spoke to both her and her parents, and they said that they definitely do want to press charges, to the full extent" Olivia answered the lawyer. Alex nodded.

"Alright, well as soon as Kate is well enough to get out of the hospital, I need to speak to her and her parents. Do you have any leads on who these boys are?" the woman asked the detectives, her brain already spinning with the charges to be pressed.

"No, we don't know who they are yet. The hospital collected a rape kit, and I've put a rush on it to see if we can find any DNA from the boys." Amanda told the lawyer.

"Alright, well let me know when you hear anything. And if you go to see Kate, I'd like to go with you." Alex said, getting off the desk.

"Well Rollins and I will be going back to the hospital tomorrow, and you're more than welcome to join us." Olivia told the lawyer. Alex nodded, turning on her heel and walking out of the squad room. Olivia looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's close to seven, and there's not much more that we can do today until we get the DNA and the sketch artist. You're all free to go home, but I want you all in at seven tomorrow. Rollins, we'll aim for ten to go to the hospital." She told the other detectives.

"Yes ma'am" Rollins said with a smirk. Olivia raised an eyebrow at the blonde before sitting down in front of her computer. Amaro and Fin cleared out fairly quickly, wanting nothing more than to go home and try to get the images of Kate, beaten and broken, out of their heads. Amanda, however, decided to hang around the squad room, having noticed that Olivia had not moved from her desk.

"You heading home soon Liv?" Amanda asked, taking her purse out of her desk drawer. The older woman shrugged.

"Brian's working on a case, and I don't feel like going home to an empty apartment just yet" Olivia told the other detective, looking up from her computer.

"You're more than welcome to come over to my place for dinner, so long as you're okay with pasta and garlic bread" Amanda offered without a second thought.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Olivia said with a shake of her head. Amanda scoffed.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing at all. And besides, Frannie would love the company" she said with a sly smile. Olivia sighed, resigning.

"Well, if it's for Frannie…I'd love to. Just let me shut everything down" she told Amanda, who did a little victory dance, much to Olivia's amusement.

* * *

Not half an hour later, the two women were standing in Amanda's apartment, laughing as Frannie jumped up on Olivia, almost knocking her over.

"Alright, well I'm going to get dinner started…give you two some alone time" Amanda said with a laugh as Frannie began to lick Olivia's face.

"Let me help you" Olivia said, beginning to stand up. Amanda stopped her, holding up her hand.

"No, you are a guest. If my mama taught me anything, it was that guests don't do the work. You and Frannie continue to make out while I make dinner" she told the brunette woman, a stern look on her face. Olivia raised her hands in defense as the blonde woman walked away, laughing to herself.

* * *

An hour or so later, the two women had finished their dinner, after Amanda had finally agreed to let Olivia do the dishes, but only after being threatened with being arrested for resisting a police officer. They were now sitting on Amanda's couch, a bottle of wine on the table in front of them. The detectives sat in a comfortable silence, Olivia petting Frannie's head that rested in her lap. It was Olivia who broke the silence.

"You know, I've worked with you for a year and I still know absolutely nothing about you Rollins…you up for a game of 20 questions?" she asked, taking a sip of her red wine. Amanda looked at the woman, her eyebrows raised.

"20 questions? Are we in grade 6 again?" she asked with a laugh. Olivia sighed.

"Well I'm sorry…I just wanted to learn more about you, God." She said exasperatedly. Amanda laughed.

"I'm just joking. I'd love to play…but you have to ask questions first" she reassured the older woman, excited to learn more about Olivia. It was true; for being the only female detectives on the team, they didn't hang out very much outside of the precinct. Amanda knew almost nothing about the senior detective, other than the common knowledge around the station; Olivia had been working the job for a very long time, and had become an SVU detective to help women like her mother, who was raped and had Olivia as a product of it.

"Alright then. My first question is…what's your favorite TV show?" Olivia asked. Amanda smiled.

"Rizzoli and Isles, you?" she asked.

"I'd have to say… the Big Bang Theory or Modern Family" Olivia said with a smile. Amanda laughed.

"So you're a comedy person huh? Okay, my question for you is…what's your favorite color? Mine's blue" the blonde asked the older woman.

"Purple. Favorite flavor of ice cream?" Olivia countered.

"Chocolate. You?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough. Favorite type of movie?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine.

The questions continued for almost an hour, until they had run out of questions to ask each other. Olivia had learned that Amanda liked romantic comedies, hated the New York Mets with a passion, loved to watch football and baseball, her favorite food was pizza, she loved country music and her all time favorite movie was something called Imagine Me & You, which Olivia now had to go home and watch and some point in time. Amanda had learned that Olivia loved scary movies, but not the violent kind, loved the New York Yankees, her favorite food was Chinese food, she loved roller coasters and she really liked Broadway, among other things.

"Well this was fun Rollins. We should do this again sometime" Olivia said as she stood by the blonde's front door, pulling on her shoes. Amanda smiled.

"Definitely. And Liv?" she asked as the older woman stepped into the hallway. Benson stopped and turned towards the blonde.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Call me Amanda." Rollins said with a smile. Olivia nodded.

"Will do. See you tomorrow Amanda" she said as she walked down the hall.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly and before Amanda knew it she was sitting in the squad room with Cabot, Amaro and Olivia, waiting for Fin to show up so they could do some briefing before they got started for the day. Fin rushed in in a hurry, shaking the rain off of his clothes.

"Sorry I'm late, subway was delayed half an hour. Shoulda heard the passengers on the train when they announced it…thought I'd have to hold back a mutiny" he said, sitting down in his desk. The other detectives and lawyer laughed.

"It's alright Fin. So we got the DNA back…we have 2 sets of DNA, but we don't have a hit on either of them." Olivia explained.

"Great" Amaro said with a sigh.

"What about the third boy?" Rollins asked.

"No DNA…must have worn a condom" Olivia said, glancing down at the paper in her hand.

"So what's the plan for today then?" Fin asked.

"Well I want Amaro and Fin to go and canvas the school today, see if any teachers or students report Kate being bullied by anyone…but please don't bring up the fact that she might be gay. Poor girl's been through enough already, she doesn't need to be outed to the entire student body of Manhattan Collegiate too. Rollins, Cabot and I will be going to visit Kate at the hospital and get more information out of her. If I hear anything else from the lab, I'll let you all know" Olivia ordered. The two men nodded, standing up from their desks.

"Will do Benson" Amaro said, following Fin out of the squad room.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Olivia asked Rollins not 3 hours later as the three women walked out of the elevator onto the pediatric floor of the hospital, where Kate had been moved over night to keep her with other patients closer to her own age. Amanda shook her head.

"Not in the slightest" she said, raising a hand and knocking gently on the door before entering Kate's hospital room. The blonde girl looked a bit better than she had yesterday. She wasn't as pale as before, and the stitches had begun to pull some of the cuts closer together. The bruises on her face were much more visible than yesterday however, making her arms and face peppered with black, blue and purple splotches. The girl was sitting up in bed, starring absentmindedly at a television in the corner of the room. Both of her parents sat on either side of her bed, and three little girls, all with the same dirty blonde hair as Kate, sat on the pinkish couch off to the side, an iPad on the lap of the tallest girl. The entire family watched as the three women entered the room.

"Hi Kate. Do you remember me and my partner Olivia?" Rollins asked quietly, gesturing to the brunette woman who stood to the right of her. Kate nodded her head, her face expressionless. "And this is..." Amanda began to gesture to the blonde on the other side of Olivia but was cut off as Alex walked over to the girl's parents.

"Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. I work with Detectives Rollins and Benson down at the Special Victims Unit, and I'll be the attorney on Kate's case" she said, shaking hands with Mr. Reed.

"James Reed, and this is my wife Sophia." he said as his wife shook hands with the attorney as well. Alex turned to the girl in the hospital bed who had remained silent since the three women had entered the room.

"And you must be Kate. I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances." the lawyer said. All Kate did was nod. Olivia looked down when she felt a tug on her pants. A little girl, who she assumed to be Kate's littlest sister, stood toe to toe with her, a confused look on her face.

"Can I help you young lady?" Olivia asked, bending down to the girl's level. She nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, her big brown eyes looking just like Kate's. Olivia smiled gently.

"My name's Olivia. I'm here to help your sister. Who are you?" she asked the blonde little girl.

"I'm Abigail and I'm four. You're pretty" she said with a giggle.

"Alright Abigail, that's enough. Leave the detective alone please, and go sit with your sisters" Sophia told her youngest daughter sternly. Abigail turned around and ran back over to the couch, sitting back down next to her sisters. "I'm sorry about her Detective Benson. She's a very curious little girl." the woman apologized. Olivia stood up.

"Don't worry about it. She said I was pretty, how could I be mad about that?" she said with a smile. Kate continued to just stare at the television in the corner of the room. James cleared his throat.

"Why are you here detectives?" he asked, looking at the two detectives questionably.

"We need to ask your daughter some more questions about what happened yesterday, if that is alright." Rollins explained. Kate shrugged her shoulders as her parents nodded their heads.

"Go ahead." James said.

"Actually , it would probably be better if we spoke to Kate alone." Olivia said. The girl's parents visibly tensed up.

"Whatever you need to ask her, you can ask her with us in the room" James said sternly. After Amanda sent a look at Alex, the lawyer stepped forward.

"Actually Mr and Mrs Reed, now would be the perfect time for us to discuss some legal aspects of this case. If you wouldn't mind coming with me into the hallway for a moment or two." Cabot said, gesturing to the door. With a final glance at Kate in her hospital bed, James and Sophia nodded their heads.

"Ella, Lily, Abigail. You girls need to come with us please." Sophia said to the girls on the couch. Kate's sisters obeyed their mother's orders and hopped down from the couch, following the lawyer and their parents out of the room. Once they were alone, Olivia shut the door as Rollins walked over to Kate's bed.

"You mind if I have a seat?" the blonde asked gently. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay" she whispered quietly as Olivia sat down next to the southern detective.

"How are you feeling Kate?" Amanda asked quietly. Kate shrugged again.

"Alright I guess..." she trailed off. The detectives smiled gently. "What did you need to talk to me about that my parents couldn't hear?" she asked, looking at Amanda for the first time since she had arrived that morning. Rollins looked at the older detective, who nodded her head, giving her the okay to go ahead with it.

"Well Kate, the word that the boys called you while they were attacking you..." she was interrupted by Kate.

"Maricón" she said. Amanda nodded.

"Yes, maricón. Well, that's the Spanish word for faggot." She paused as tears sprung to Kate's eyes. Rollins thought she already knew the answer to her next question, but she had to ask it anyways to confirm the fact. "I am really sorry that I have to ask this question Kate" she paused again, taking a hold of the crying girl's hand in her own. "But do you like girls...as more than friends?" Amanda asked, trying to phrase the question in a polite manner. Kate let out a sob, turning towards Rollins. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she nodded her head. Olivia had to hold back a sigh. This was what she had feared.

"How...how did...did you know? I...I haven't even told my, my parents yet" Kate cried. Amanda frowned, squeezing the girl's hand.

"We think that these boys attacked you because you were gay Kate. Are you sure you didn't tell anyone, anyone at all honey?" she asked the teenager quietly. Kate wiped away some of her tears.

"Most, most people at school know..." she trailed off. Olivia nodded.

"Okay that's good Kate. Is there anyone that's ever bothered you in school about that that you think would want to hurt you?" she asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, not that...that I know of...I didn't know the boys" she told the detectives.

"Kate...do you have a girlfriend?" Amanda asked. The blonde girl nodded. "Can you tell me about her sweetheart?" the detective asked, trying to smile.

"Her, her name's Violet. Violet Parker. She goes to St. Mary's high school...she's in grade 10 there." Kate said, smiling through her tears as she talked about her girlfriend.

"Did anyone ever bother Violet about being gay? You know, going to a Catholic school and all." Olivia prompted. Kate paused, thinking about it for a minute.

"Yeah...there was one boy who asked her out about a month ago...we had just started dating, and she turned him, him down. He got all bent out of shape about it...he, he kept on telling her that, that he was going to make her, her regret turning him down" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you know what this boy's name was?" Olivia asked.

"I think, I think his name was Jacob...I don't know his last name." Kate told the detectives. Amanda smiled.

"That's great Kate. That helps us a lot. Well, that's all we need to ask you for now. We'll be sending a sketch artist over later today to try and get an idea of what these boys look like. Thank you for helping us today. Rest up honey. We'll talk to you and your family soon." she said, squeezing Kate's hand and standing up, along with Olivia. Kate's voice stopped the detectives as they reached the door.

"You're not going to tell my parents...are you?" a tearful voice asked. Rollins glanced over at the older detective, who hung her head. The detectives walked slowly back over to the girl's bed.

"No sweetheart, we're not going to tell them. But you should know, that once we catch these boys and we take your case to court, we're going to press hate crime charges on the boys as well. Your parents are going to find out when they learn about the charges." Rollins said quietly. Kate let out a sob.

"I can't tell them...they're going to hate me" She cried. With a sigh, the detectives sat down next to the girl's bed, Rollins holding onto her hand.

"Honey, they're not going to hate you. You're their daughter, I'm sure they will love you no matter what." Olivia soothed. All Kate did was cry harder. With a sigh, Amanda got up from her chair and sat down next to Kate in the bed, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl. She held the girl close, whispering soothing things in her ear.

"Sweetheart, they're not going to hate you" Amanda said quietly, Kate latching onto the detective's light blue blouse tightly.

"How do you know that?" she whispered through the tears. The detective took a deep breath. This was the only way she was going to calm the heartbroken girl down.

"Because my parents are much more conservative than yours, and they accepted me when I came out to them. Your parents just want you to be happy sweetheart." Amanda told the girl, glancing quickly at Olivia. The older detective's face remained blank.

"They did?" Kate asked quietly, her tears stopping. Amanda nodded.

"They did." she said with a sad smile. The three of them sat in silence for a moment, until Kate broke the quiet.

"Detective Rollins...will you stay with me when I tell them?" Kate asked the blonde next to her. Amanda nodded.

"Of course honey" she said as the girl released her shirt. Amanda took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'll go tell your family that they can come back in" Olivia said, and with a final glance between the two blondes, walked out into the hallway, her mind reeling with the revelation from Amanda.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I'm hoping to have an update in about a week or so. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support! It means the world to me! I just wanted to clear up the ages of the ladies; I'm making Rollins around 34 and Olivia around 43 (even though Mariska is 52 and Kelli is 36) because I feel it will work better with future chapters. So without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

Half an hour later, Olivia was sitting outside of Kate's hospital room, waiting for Amanda to finish talking with Kate and her parents. Olivia hadn't heard any raised voices as of yet, so she assumed that things were going well on the other side of the door.

Sitting in that chair had given her quite the opportunity to think about what Rollins had revealed to be her and Kate earlier that morning. Was Rollins really gay? And if so, did her parents actually accept it? Olivia didn't know the blonde too well, but it seemed like she didn't have the best relationship with her folks.

It wasn't like it mattered to Olivia if Amanda was gay or not. Rollins a good person, and an even better cop, and that made her fine in her books. So what if the blonde was gay? What difference did it make? And why did Olivia care so much about it? She was snapped out of her internal rant by Alex standing in front of her, a coffee in her outstretched hand.

"Here. It's not the best…but it certainly beats that God awful crap you guys have down at the precinct" Cabot said with a laugh as Liv took a sip of the coffee.

"Thanks" Olivia said, smiling as Alex sat down next to her. The lawyer leaned back in the cushioned chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, will I be adding hate crime charges on to these boys' already incredibly lengthy lists?" she asked the detective quietly. Olivia nodded her head solemnly.

"Yep, Kate's a lesbian. Has a girlfriend and everything" she said quietly, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Her parents know?" Alex asked. The detective smirked.

"That's what they're doing in there right now…Kate wanted Rollins to stay with her when she told them. Poor girl was in hysterics over the fact that her parents were going to hate her for being gay" Olivia explained sadly. Cabot glanced at the door.

"Well I don't hear any yelling, so I'd say they're taking it alright…what's up with you?" Alex asked, noticing Olivia's demure nature. The detective shrugged.

"It's just been a rough morning" she said nonchalantly. She didn't want to out Amanda to the lawyer, in case she wanted to keep her sexuality a secret. Although, she supposed the southern woman didn't care all that much seeing as she had just told Kate and the other detective. Alex narrowed her gaze at her friend; she had known Olivia for more than a decade and could tell when she was lying. And she was definitely lying right now. She didn't have the chance to confront her on it however, as the door to Kate's room opened then, Amanda walking out into the hallway. The blonde detective sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Well that was fun" she said quietly, sitting down on the other side of Olivia.

"How'd it go?" the detective asked. Amanda sighed again, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Well they're not particularly pleased about the fact that their daughter's a lesbian, but it seems like they'll be okay with it. They didn't yell or try and deny the fact that she was." The blonde explained. Olivia and Alex smiled sadly.

"Well that's good to hear. I've got a sentencing to get to however, so I will see you later detectives." The lawyer said, standing from her seat and smoothing out her skirt.

"I can drive you" Olivia offered, standing up along with Rollins. Cabot shook her head.

"No, it's alright. The court house is just around the block. And it's a pretty nice day out anyways. See you later Olivia. Good afternoon Detective Rollins" she said, walking over to the elevator and stepping in. The doors shut behind the blonde lawyer as Amanda turned to Olivia.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Well, I'll have Amaro and Fin head over to St. Mary's and see if we can track down this Jacob boy…I doubt he'll be in our systems. We are going to go back to the precinct and see if we can't track down Violet Parker, find out what she knows about Kate's attackers" Olivia ordered as the two detectives walked over to the elevator. Amanda nodded her head as they stepped into the elevator. The two women stood in silence for about ten seconds, until the older detective couldn't take it any longer.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" she asked quietly. Amanda felt her blood run cold. She had hoped that Olivia hadn't really noticed what she had told the girl. With a deep breath, she nodded her head.

"I did" the blonde said quietly.

"And are your parents really…" Olivia trailed off, not wanting to be rude, but wanting to know if it was true or not. She didn't think that it was. Amanda shook her head, directing her eyes to the ceiling. She watched as the elevator went down the floors.

"Nope. My daddy's a deadbeat. Left home when I was ten. And my mama, well, slapped me when I told her. Said no daughter of hers' was going to grow up to be a dyke. I was sixteen" she explained quietly. Olivia's blood began to boil; she wasn't sure why, but the thought of Amanda's own family member rejecting such a sweet girl made her incredibly angry.

"I'm sorry Amanda…I wouldn't have said anything had I known" Olivia apologized, her voice low.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. I'm over it" Amanda explained as they arrived at the parking garage. Olivia decided to drop the subject after that, sensing that it was touchy. As she climbed into the car with the blonde, she attempted to push the thought out of her mind, without much success.

* * *

"Did you find this Jacob?" Olivia asked later that afternoon as Fin and Amaro walked into the squad room. Amanda, who had been in the bathroom, followed closely behind the men.

"It's a Catholic school…we've got eight Jacob's in Violet's grade alone. You have any luck in tracking down the girlfriend?" Fin asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Yeah. She's on her way down to the precinct right now. Parents were so concerned; they pulled her out of school for the afternoon. Apparently word never got to the Parker's about Kate's attack" Olivia explained.

"Well let's hope she can help us figure out which Jacob it was that's been bugging her" Amaro said, looking back at the entrance when he heard footsteps. He was surprised to find Cragen and Munch standing there, serious looks on their faces.

"Captain…what brings you back so early from your meeting? We thought you'd be gone at least three more days" Amanda asked.

"Benson's been filling me in on this case, and I figured you'd need the help on this one. So what have you found out today?" Cragen asked, placing his hat and briefcase on Munch's desk.

"Cabot's adding hate crime charges on top of the other charges; Kate revealed that she was gay, and considering the fact that they called her a faggot while they were raping her, I'd say we have enough to charge them with a hate crime as well. We also got a solid lead on who might be involved in her attack, and we've got Kate's girlfriend on her way down to the precinct to help us figure out who may be involved." Olivia explained. Cragen nodded, picking up his things.

"Can I see you four in my office please?" he asked, gesturing to Rollins, Olivia, Amaro and Fin. They looked at each other quizzically as they followed their boss into his office. Rollins shut the door behind her as Cragen took a seat behind his desk.

"Yes Captain?" Olivia asked, annoyed at the interruption in her investigation. Cragen sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I want this turned over to hate crimes" he said. The four detectives' faces did nothing to hide their shock.

"What? Why the hell are you sending this to hate crimes?" Olivia asked, ever so blunt.

"Yeah Cap; normally I'd agree with getting cases off our plates, but we're more than capable of handling this one" Fin argued.

"We've got seven open rapes and three open rape homicides. We have enough on our plate. Besides, hate crimes is more prepared to deal with these kinds of cases than we are." Cragen explained. It was then that Amanda decided she had had enough of this crap.

"Okay, that's bullshit and you know it. Hate crimes won't do squat for this case. They'll just brush her aside like they do all other cases that we send them" she exclaimed, surprising her coworkers with her use of coarse language. They knew the blonde could curse rings around people, but they had never heard her actually use it in the precinct, let alone in front of Cragen.

"I never thought I'd say this Captain; but I agree with Rollins. Hate crimes isn't going to get Kate the justice she deserves" Amaro added. Amanda smiled at the Latino man.

"Kate has come to trust us Captain…you weren't at the crime scene. You didn't see how terrified she was. If we send her over to hate crimes, it just going to send her backwards, and this little girl has been through enough crap already to last a life time" Amanda argued. Olivia, Fin and Nick added their agreements. Cragen stared at the detectives for a moment, and then sighed, leaning even farther back in his chair.

"Fine. We won't send Kate to hate crimes. But I expect a solid lead by the end of tomorrow or she's gone, do you understand me?" he asked harshly. They all nodded their heads, walking out of the captain's office and back into the bullpen.

"Thanks for that in there" Amanda said quietly to Amaro as they walked back to their desks.

"No problem. Kate deserved to have someone fight for her; I'm glad you saw that too" he said with a smile, returning to his desk.

Not even a minute after the four detectives sat down, a teenage girl wearing a blue and white school uniform appeared in the doorway, her parents standing behind her. Olivia got up from her seat and walked over to the people.

"Are you Violet Parker?" she asked the brunette girl. She nodded her head. "I'm Detective Benson, I'm one of the detectives on Kate Reed's case" Olivia said, shaking hands with Violet`s parents. She then turned to Violet.

"Would you mind if you came with me and my partner for a bit? I need to ask you some questions" she asked. Violet nodded, and for the first time Olivia noticed the tears in the girl's eyes.

"Sure" Violet said quietly. Olivia smiled warmly.

"Okay great. Why don't you go with my partner Detective Rollins and I'll meet you two in a moment" she said as Amanda stood up and lead the teen out of the room. Olivia then turned back to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker this shouldn't take too long; I'll have Detective Amaro here show you to the kitchen and get you a coffee" Olivia said, gesturing for Amaro to stand up.

"Whatever it takes for you to find these boys that attacked Kate. We think of her as a second daughter; please find these bastards that hurt her" Mrs. Parker said as Amaro appeared next to them.

"That's what I plan to do Mrs. Parker" Olivia said with a smile, turning around and walking down the hall to find where Amanda and Violet went.

* * *

"Okay Violet, so I understand that a boy named Jacob has been giving you some trouble at school lately?" Olivia asked the girl. Violet nodded.

"Yeah, Jacob Richardie...he asked me out on a date back in January. I was dating Kate though, so I said no. Jacob's the captain of the football team, and he's got a really big ego. He's been telling me that he was going to make me pay for turning him down ever since then...do you think it was him that attacked Kate?" the girl asked.

"We're not sure yet honey" Rollins said. Violet nodded.

"What, what exactly happened to Kate? My parents wouldn't tell me..." she asked quietly, tears in the corners of her eyes. Rollins glanced at Olivia, looking for permission to tell the girl. The older detective nodded her head.

"Well, when Kate was behind the school, three boys beat and raped her" The blonde explained quietly. Violet let out a sob, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who would do something like that? Kate would never even hurt a fly!" she cried.

"That's what we're trying to figure out sweetie...now, can you tell me if Jacob has ever gone through on these threats?" Amanda asked quietly. The upset teenage girl shook her head frantically.

"No, he's only ever threatened me a couple of times..." Violet told the detectives.

"Are you out at school?" Olivia asked. The brunette teen nodded.

"Yeah, " she said quietly, wiping at her tears.

"Can you think of anyone at school that would want to hurt you or Kate?" Olivia asked. Violet paused, thinking about it for a minute.

"I don't think so...maybe Jacob I guess" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And how old is Jacob?" Olivia asked.

"He's sixteen...but he looks like he's twelve" Violet said with a small laugh. Amanda looked at Olivia; that ruled out Jacob as one of the attackers.

"Does Jacob have an older brother maybe, or someone that would be willing to do the dirty work for him?" Amanda asked. Violet thought about it, nodding her head after a minute.

"Yeah...he's got an older brother named Adam...I think he's twenty now" she said. Amanda wrote the name Adam Richardie down on her notepad.

"Can you tell us what he looks like?" Olivia asked.

"Uh...he's about 5'10", 5'11" maybe...and he's got two different colored eyes" Violet told them. Amanda wrote the description underneath the name. Olivia smiled at the teen.

"Okay, I think that's all that we need for a while...thank you for coming down here Violet." she told the teenager. The two detectives stood up and lead the girl out of the room, bringing her back to her parents. As the family walked out of the squad room, Amanda turned to Amaro, the only person sitting at their desk. She handed him the paper.

"I need you to get me a picture of Adam Richardie. Send it to my phone when you do please. Benson and I need to go back to the hospital and see if Kate can confirm that this was one of the boys that raped her" Amanda told the detective.

"Will do Rollins" Amaro said as Rollins and Benson walked out of the squad room.

* * *

By the time that the two women made it back to the hospital, it was almost 6 in the evening. With a soft knock on the door, Olivia and Amanda entered Kate's hospital room. They were surprised to only find Kate in there. She smiled sadly when she saw the detectives.

"Hi Kate. Where are your parents?" Amanda asked quietly. shutting the door behind her.

"They took my sisters home. My mom didn't want to leave, but I told her I'd be okay for a few hours. The doctors told me I can go home tomorrow" Kate said with a smile. The detectives returned it.

"That's wonderful Kate" Olivia said as she walked up next to her bed. Amanda pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, flipping to the picture Amaro had sent her about fifteen minutes ago.

"We were wondering if you could look at a picture for us and tell us if you recognized him" The blonde asked. Kate nodded, her smile disappearing from her face. Amanda turned her phone around to show the girl, and tears immediately sprung to Kate's eyes.

"That's him, that's the boy who told me that I had it coming to me" she said, her eyes wide with fear. Amanda quickly hid the phone.

"Okay, that's all we had to ask you. Thank you Kate. We'll talk you later, okay?" Olivia said. Kate nodded, saying goodbye as the detectives walked out the door. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Olivia pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Alex's number.

"Hey Alex, it's Liv. We got a positive I.D. on one of the boys who raped Kate. Can we get an arrest warrant?" she paused, waiting for the attorney to respond. Amanda watched as the detective's face dropped. "Okay, I understand. Thanks" she said a moment later, hanging up the phone. "Fuck" she exclaimed.

"I take it no warrant tonight?" Amanda asked as they stepped into the elevator. Olivia shook her head.

"Nope. Cabot says that she just watched the judge leave for the day. She did promise to be waiting at his office tomorrow morning at seven though to get him to sign it" she explained. Rollins sighed, leaning back against the elevator. Why couldn't they just find this bastard already?

* * *

When they returned to the precinct, they found it empty except for Cragen, who sat waiting at Olivia's desk.

"Cabot told me what happened. I sent the boys home for the night. You two should go home too. I feel like it's going to be a really long day tomorrow" the man said, standing up and walking back to his office. He paused in the doorway, turning around to face the blonde detective.

"And Rollins?" he said. Amanda stopped, looking up at her boss. She thought for sure she was going to get chewed out for her behavior earlier.

"Yes Captain?" she asked. Cragen smiled.

"Good work today. It's refreshing to see detectives fight for a case that hard" he said. Amanda returned the man's smile.

"Thank you sir" she said as he returned to his office. The two women went about their business in silence, until the older detective broke it.

"Hey, you want to come over to my place for dinner?" Olivia asked Amanda as they packed up their things for the day. The blonde smiled.

"I'd love to, but I think I need to just go home and be by myself for awhile. I'm sorry" Amanda apologized. Olivia shrugged.

"Don't apologize, I totally get. Another time then." She said with a sad smile. Why did the fact that Amanda was not coming over make her so upset?

"Definitely… look Liv; that thing that you found out about earlier," Amanda paused, waiting for Olivia to respond. The older detective nodded her head in understanding as the blonde stepped closer to her, now speaking into her ear. "Only Cragen knows, and Fin thinks he does but I haven't given him a straight answer, so I'd appreciate it if you could keep it between you and me for now." She explained. Olivia nodded again.

"Of course" she said with a smile. Amanda returned the smile.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow" she said, turning around and walking towards the elevator.

"See you tomorrow Amanda" Olivia said, a weird feeling building in the pit of her stomach. She watched the blonde walk towards the elevator, admiring the way her jeans hugged her toned backside. ' _She has a really nice ass'_ she thought to herself, pulling open her desk drawer. She stopped, shaking her head to clear it. _'Wait…did I really just think that? What the hell's going on with me?'_ she asked herself internally.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket as she walked towards the elevator, Olivia dialed the one number she knew could seriously help her.

"Hey it's me…want to meet for a late dinner? I need your help with something" she said into her phone, the elevator doors shutting behind her with a quiet ding.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. I felt that Olivia should start to notice Rollins in more of a sexual way, and I figured you all deserved some beginnings of Rolivia now, since you've all been so patient with me. I plan on making it a lot heavier in future chapters! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the love for the last chapter you guys! I hope this chapter lives up to your hopes. It's not super long, but I figured you all deserved an update on the story. So without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me…I know you're probably really busy on a Friday night" Olivia said not half an hour later to the blonde woman sitting across the table from her. Alex Cabot shrugged, taking a sip of her red wine.

"It's no problem, I'm glad that you think I can help you with something that's not work related" she paused, noticing the look on her best friend's face. "Or is it?" she asked, her lawyer curiosity getting the better of her.

Just as Olivia was about to respond, their waitress appeared at their table, ready to take their order.

"I'll have the lasagna, with the house salad" Olivia told the twenty something Chinese woman, handing her her menu.

"And I'll have the Caesar salad, dressing on the side please" Alex said, also handing the waitress her menu. Olivia frowned at the lawyer.

"That's all you're eating?" she asked disapprovingly. The lawyer rolled her eyes.

"Well how else do you expect me to fit into these suits?" she scoffed, taking another sip of her wine. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I bet Casey doesn't worry about things like that" she said, an all knowing look on her face.

"Yes, well Casey has God's gift of being able to eat whatever she wants and not gaining a single pound...and as far as her worrying about what I wear to court, I think she'd prefer it if I wore nothing at all" Alex said with a smile. Olivia laughed, taking a sip of her wine.

"How is the old ball and chain anyways?" the detective asked her friend. Alex smirked.

"She's not a ball and chain yet...I'm still waiting for that damn woman to propose to me...you'd think six years of dating would be enough for her to get down on one knee already" the lawyer said, an annoyed look on her face. Olivia couldn't help but laugh again. She moved to speak when Alex cut her off.

"But we're not here to talk about my procrastinating girlfriend. We're here to talk about you. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" the woman asked. Olivia sighed as their meals were placed in front of them. She thanked the waitress, turning back to the woman in front of her as the waitress left.

"I think...I think I have a problem" Olivia said, taking a bite of her salad. This caught the lawyer attention.

"Oh?" she asked her friend. Olivia sighed again, pausing for a moment to think of how to phrase her next question.

"Alex...how did you know you were gay?" she asked quietly. Alex couldn't help but hide the look of shock that flashed across her face for a brief moment. But just as quickly as the look appeared, the lawyer was able to get in under control, slipping her courtroom face on.

"Why do you ask? Considering switching teams?" the blonde asked with a smile. She frowned when she saw the look on the detective's face. "You really want to know?" the lawyer continued. Olivia nodded her head seriously. Alex took a bite of her salad, then continued;

"I've known I was gay since I was fifteen and I had more than friendly feelings for my best friend Jennifer. Now, would you like to tell me what this is all about?" she asked the woman. Olivia couldn't look the lawyer in the eyes, something very odd for the bad ass detective. Alex drew her own conclusions as to what was going on with her best friend based on the events of the previous few days.

"Olivia, how long have you had feelings for Detective Rollins?" the lawyer asked quietly, looking around the restaurant to make sure no one was paying attention. Olivia choked on her lasagna.

"What makes you say that?" she asked between coughs. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Please Olivia. I've got a law degree from Harvard, I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you've looked at her lately. So how long has it been?" she asked the woman gently. Olivia looked up at the blonde woman.

"I'm not even sure if I do have feelings for her" Olivia said quietly. Alex frowned, starring at the detective for a minute.

"Well what about Brian? Do you not love him anymore?" she asked the brunette woman. Olivia threw her hands down in frustration.

"I don't know! He's never home anymore...sometimes it feels like I'm dating myself" she said honestly. The ADA frowned again.

"Have you ever had feelings for a woman before?" she questioned. Olivia shook her head.

"No, that's what's confusing me...I mean, I've always been open to it, it's just never happened." the detective told her friend. Alex starred at the woman across the table from her for a moment, trying to think of what to say next.

"And does Rollins bat for my team?" she asked, Olivia laughing at the ADA's phrasing. The detective chose not to say nothing however; it wasn't her place to out the woman to her colleagues. The brunette just shrugged her shoulders. It was Alex's turn to sigh this time.

"Well I can't tell you if you have feelings for her or not...that's up to you to decide" she said. Olivia sighed for the umpteenth time that night, leaning back in her chair with a groan.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Olivia, and before she knew it she was arriving at the precinct just before seven. Usually the first detective to arrive, she was surprised to find Amaro and Amanda laughing in the corner by the coffee pot.

"Morning Liv" Nick said as he saw the woman walk into the squad room. Olivia smiled, placing her purse in her desk drawer and holstering her gun and badge.

"Hi guys…what are you doing here so early? Usually we have to wait for Rollins to haul her ass out of bed in the morning" Benson said, laughing at Amanda's shocked face. The two detectives laughed as Olivia poured herself a cup of coffee.

"We wanted to be here bright and early to get that arrest warrant from Cabot" Nick said, taking a sip of his coffee. Fin and Munch walked into the squad room then, Fin letting out a yawn.

"Big night of partying there Fin?" Amanda said with a laugh. Fin smirked.

"More like staying up until midnight watching a Breaking Bad marathon and then waking up at the crack of freaking dawn because you two thought it was a good idea to try and beat Benson to the precinct…which it doesn't look like you did" he explained, looking at Olivia. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have you that Amaro picked me up at six so we could beat Olivia here…and we've been here since 6:30 this morning, so there" Amanda said, sticking her tongue out as Cabot walked into the room.

"I see we are all acting very mature this morning" the lawyer said, trying to hide her smile when she saw Amanda blush. Olivia checked her phone, noticing that it wasn't even seven yet.

"Have you already gotten the warrant Alex?" she asked the lawyer. The blonde woman shook her head.

"Nope, turns out that Judge Donnelly is in a meeting until eight, and so I've got some time to spare and thought I'd spend it here…that is if Detective Rollins is done acting like a seven year old" She said with a smirk. The rest of the detectives laughed as Amanda crossed her arms.

"He started it" she said childishly, met with even more laughter from the others. Cragen walked into the squad room, stopping when he saw his entire team of detectives, and their lawyer, sitting at their desks and laughing. He checked his watch, surprised to find that it was just after seven o'clock in the morning.

"Why are we all here so early?" Cragen asked.

"Well they all wanted to beat me here this morning so they could get the arrest warrant when Cabot showed up. And Cabot discover that Donnelly's in a meeting until eight, so we are all just sitting tight until then" Olivia explained. The captain nodded.

"Alright then. Once Cabot gets the warrant, I want Benson and Amaro to go find our suspect. Fin and Rollins are on interrogation when they get back" he ordered. The detectives nodded.

"Will do Captain" Fin said as the captain walked back into his office.

"Back to the topic at hand here...Amaro picked you up Rollins? Since when are you two all buddy buddy?" Olivia asked, going over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup and Alex a tea. The lawyer took it gratefully as Rollins answered.

"So I had a change of heart...sue me" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That can be arranged detective" Alex said with a laugh.

* * *

"Well this has been fun detectives, but I believe we all have jobs to do" Alex said some forty-five minutes later, looking down at her watch. "Go ahead and arrest the suspect; I'll have the warrant signed as soon as possible." the lawyer continued, standing up. "Detective Rollins, care to join me?" she asked the blonde woman. Olivia stopped in her tracks and looked at the ADA, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

' _God damn that woman'_ she thought, shaking her head as she followed Nick out the door.

"Uh, sure Counselor" Amanda said, confused as to what the lawyer wanted. The detective stood up and followed the ADA out of the squad room, sending a confused look to Fin as she did so. The man couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure what the lawyer was up to, but it was clear as day that she knew what was going on between the two detectives.

"Detective Rollins?" Alex asked not fifteen minutes later, as the two women walked up the steps of the court house.

"Yes?" Amanda asked, looking at the lawyer.

"You wouldn't happen to be single by any chance, would you?" she asked, walking with the detective through the court house lobby towards the elevators. Amanda stopped suddenly, shocked at the lawyer's blunt question.

"Uh...I...yeah, yeah I'm single. Why, why do you ask?" the detective stuttered as she stepped into the elevator. Alex couldn't help but smirk at the other woman.

"I've got a lawyer friend that's single. He's a great guy; smart, funny, very handsome...feel like going on a date with him sometime?" she asked, leaning back against the back of the elevator. Amanda swallowed hard.

"I uh, I don't exactly swing that way Counselor. But thank him for the offer" the detective said, looking straight ahead. Alex smiled to herself. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Now all she needed was a little bit of luck.

* * *

"NYPD, open up!" Olivia shouted, banging on the front door of the Richardie household. A moment later, a girl of about thirteen answered the door, wearing her pajamas. The detectives immediately changed their tones when they saw the red haired girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm Detective Benson, and this is Detective Amaro. What's your name?" Olivia asked the girl.

"Mary. Mary Richardie...why are you here?" the girl, Mary, asked the detectives.

"Is your brother Adam here?" Amaro asked. Mary shook her head.

"No, he went for his morning run in the park" she told the man.

"Do you know what park he goes to Mary?" Olivia asked. The red haired girl nodded.

"It's the park just down the street" she said, pointing the opposite way of which the two detectives had come. They thanked the girl and headed back to the car, peeling away from the curb and driving towards the park.

"Keep the siren off. If he hears it he's going to run" Olivia told Amaro. Nick parked his car on the side of the road, looking over at the park. A boy in a grey hoodie sat on the bench, texting.

"There he is" Nick said, pointing to the boy. Olivia nodded, getting out of the car and walking across the street with Amaro. The two quietly walked up to the bench, Olivia pulling out her badge.

"Adam Richardie?" she asked. The boy noticed the badge and shot up from the bench, taking off at a run farther into the park.

"Police! Stop!" Olivia yelled as she and the other detective ran after him. Nick pulled farther ahead than Olivia and lunged for Adam, tackling him to the ground.

"What you running from, huh?" Nick asked, shoving the boy into the dirt. He grabbed his arm, pinning it behind his back and strapping on a handcuff.

"Adam Richardie, you're under arrest for the rape of Kate Reed" Olivia said as Nick pulled the boy off the ground.

"I didn't do-" Adam attempted to object, but was cut off by Olivia, reading him his Miranda rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you waive the right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, the state will appoint one for you" she said as they dragged the boy towards the car.

* * *

A/N: I know that it kind of ends abruptly, but I figured you'd all like it better if I could update this for you sooner! Please review! I love hearing what you think about the story!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for love on chapter 7 everyone! So I know you're all itching for Olivia and Amanda to get together, and I promise that it is coming soon! I'll stop rambling though, so please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"He's all yours Rollins." Olivia said later that day as she walked into the squad room, Amaro following behind her. Amanda sighed, standing up from her desk.

"C'mon Fin, let's get this over with" she called across the squad room to her partner. The man stood up and followed the blonde down the hall to the interrogation room, where Olivia, Amaro, Cabot, Cragen, and Munch stood outside, looking through the one way.

"What do you need Alex?" Fin asked, stopping next to the lawyer and looking in at the boy. Adam didn't seem too concerned with the situation. If anything, he was annoyed with it.

"A confession would be preferable...but I'll take a DNA sample and the names of the other two boys" the ADA said. Fin nodded.

"Alright. After you, Rollins" the man said, allowing the blonde woman to open the door and walk into the interrogation room. The two detectives sat down at the table across from Adam, Amanda throwing Kate's case file down on the silver table.

"You have a brother Adam?" Fin started. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, Jacob. He's sixteen...how long am I going to be here? I didn't rape anyone!" Adam exclaimed, jumping up from the table. Fin stood up, forcing the boy back into his seat.

"Sit your ass down. You're going to be here as long as we want you to be here" he threatened,

"Are you close to your brother Jacob?" Amanda asked. Adam nodded.

"Close like you would do anything for him?" Fin asked. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know" he said, his face still very blank. Fin smirked.

"He doesn't know...that seem funny to you Rollins?" he asked the blonde. She smiled.

"Yeah Fin, it does. I know I'd do anything to protect my little sister" Rollins told the other detective, acting like the boy wasn't even there. Fin turned back to the suspect.

"Do you know if you know Violet Parker?" he asked, leaning towards the boy.

"Should I?" Adam asked, unamused.

"Well do you know Kate Reed?" Fin asked. Adam shrugged.

"Don't think so" he answered the detective. Rollins stood up in frustration.

"Well here's something that might jog your memory; Kate Reed's the girl you and two of your buddies raped Thursday afternoon" she said, opening the file and showing the boy the pictures of Kate's bloody and bruised face.

"I didn't rape anybody" Adam said again, pushing away the folder.

"Then tell us where you were between three and four this Thursday afternoon" Fin asked. Adam paused.

"I want a lawyer" he finally said, leaning back and crossing his arms. The detectives sighed, Rollins picking up the folder and following her partner out the door.

"He's not talking" Fin said as the door shut. Alex smirked.

"It's no problem. His lawyer's going to argue that Adam's innocent. If he is, then he'll have no problem giving us his DNA. If not, get him in a lineup and have Kate I.D him" she told the detectives, stalking off to make a phone call.

* * *

"What exactly is my client being charged with?" Trevor Langan said an hour later to Amanda and Alex who sat across the table. Alex pulled out Kate's file and flipped to the back page.

"Well for starters, we have him on 2nd degree rape, assault in the second degree and endangering the welfare of a child, which have all been upped to class C felonies as the victim was purposely sought out and attacked for being gay, and you don't want to get me started on the slew of misdemeanor charges we have as well" the ADA listed off. The other lawyer was shocked for a brief moment, but managed to hide it well.

"My client did not rape this girl. You have the wrong person" Langan argued with the blonde attorney.

"Well if he's innocent, then all he has to do is give us a DNA sample. If it doesn't match one of the two we found in Kate Reed then he's free to go" Alex told the other lawyer. Langan smiled.

"Adam does not have to give your people anything. He hasn't been indited." he argued. This time it was Alex's turn to smile.

"Well then the suspect needs to remain at the precinct until he can participate in a line up. He doesn't get I.D'd by the victim, he gets sent on his way with the city of New York's sincerest apologies." the ADA said, standing up and walking out of the interview room.

"You can't do that!" Adam shouted after the lawyer, the door shutting behind her. "She can't do that!" he turned to Amanda and yelled. The detective smiled deviously, standing up from the table.

"She can, and she will. Mr. Langan, an officer will be in shortly to escort your client to holding" Rollins told the lawyer, turning on her heel and following the ADA's lead.

* * *

"Alright Kate. Now when we go in there, it'll just be you, me, two lawyers and my boss Captain Cragen. There's going be a line of people on the other side of the glass, and I need you to tell me if you see anyone you recognize. You will be able to see in, but they can't see out, okay? The men on the other side will never know that you were here. Can you do that for me?" Rollins asked Kate later that afternoon as the clock struck one. She was the only detective left at the precinct, as Fin and Munch had gone to the lab to see the results on the DNA that Benson had gotten off a water bottle Adam had left earlier in the park, and Amaro and Benson had gone to interview Jacob to see what he knew about the attack.

The teenager nodded her head, her blonde ponytail swaying back and forth. Amanda smiled.

"Good" she said as Alex poked her head out the door.

"We're ready for you Kate" the attorney said, smiling warmly at the girl. Kate and Rollins followed the lawyer into the hallway, where Langan, Cabot and Cragen already stood.

"Are you ready?" Cragen asked Kate as Rollins shut the door behind her.

"Yes" the girl said quietly, holding her sweater close around her body. Cragen tapped on the glass and the door on the other side opened, a uniformed officer stepping out and ordering the line of men to enter the room. Kate gasped as soon the six men turned to face the window.

"That's him" the girl said, backing away from the window. Rollins placed a soothing hand on the small of Kate's back.

"Which one?" Amanda asked softly. Kate wiped away a stray tear.

"Number four." she said, looking right at Adam Richardie.

"I have to ask you to make sure. Which man is it, and where do you recognize him from?" Amanda asked gently.

"Number four. He's, he's one of the boys that raped me" Kate said, tears falling down her cheeks. Cragen knocked on the window four times and the officer lead the group of men out of the lineup room, Rollins escorting Kate out as well.

"Is that all you need Counselor?" Cragen asked the ADA. Alex nodded.

"I believe a positive I.D is enough to hold him, is it not Trevor?" the blonde lawyer asked, a smug smile on her face. Langan sighed and stormed out the door, going to find his client.

* * *

"So, Jacob. I hear you're the captain of the football team. You know, I used to play football back in high school" Nick told Jacob Richardie. The boy and the detectives were sitting in the Richardie's living room, after finally convincing the boys mother to go with her husband down to the precinct to see their older son.

"What position?" Jacob asked.

"Starting quarterback." Nick told the boy. Jacob smiled.

"Me too" he said. Olivia cleared her throat, catching the teen's attention.

"Well we're not here to talk about football. Do you know a girl named Violet Parker?" Olivia asked. The smile on Jacob's face disappeared.

"Yeah, I asked her out about a month ago. Bitch said no, she was dating some dyke down at Manhattan Collegiate or something" the boy explained. Nick cleared his throat.

"You're not in trouble here, so let's cool it on the language, okay?" he asked intimidatingly. Jacob nodded, visibly relaxing. "You know the name of the girl Violet was dating?"Nick asked.

"Yeah, Kate something-or-other. Look, what's this got to do with me?" Jacob told the detectives, agitated.

"We heard you told Violet you were going to make her pay. You decide to make her pay by having people rape her girlfriend?" Amaro asked. Jacob's eyes widened.

"I never told anyone to rape anyone! That's just sick. I said I was going to make her pay, but I wasn't going to follow through on anything" the boy said hurriedly.

"We believe you Jacob. But we need to know, did you ever tell your brother Adam about how you wanted to make her pay?"

"Yeah, I told him the day that the little dyke-" Jacob paused when he saw Amaro's warning look. "I mean Violet, turned me down" the teenager finished.

"And would you happen to know who your brother is good friends with?" Olivia asked. Jacob looked confused at the question for a minute, but then nodded.

"Yeah...his best friends are Carlos Ramirez and Miguel Suarez...do you think that they did this?" the teen asked. The two detectives stood up from the couch.

"We're not sure yet. Thank you for your time Jacob" Olivia said, going to leave when Amaro stopped her. The Latino turned to the teen, his best police officer expression on his face.

"Just so we're clear; I hear that you keep giving Violet or Kate or any other girl trouble, you'll be dealing with me. We good here?" he asked Jacob threateningly. The boy looked like he was going to pee his pants. Olivia had to hold back a laugh as Jacob nodded.

"Yes sir" he said nervously. Nick smiled and strolled out of the room, Olivia following close behind.

"Okay, since when do you play bad cop with homophobic teens?" Olivia asked Nick as she sat down in the passenger seat of the car. Amaro shrugged.

"I had a change of heart" he said. Olivia eyed the man for a moment; then it clicked.

"You wouldn't by any chance have talked to Rollins lately?" she asked. Amaro smirked as he pulled the car away from the curb.

"I don't know what you're talking about Liv" Nick said, and was met with the shake of a head from Olivia, who pulled out her phone and dialed the previously mentioned blonde detective's number. It rang three times before Amanda picked up.

"Rollins" she said, her Southern accent making a brief appearance.

"Yeah, it's me. We got two names from Jacob. Carlos Ramirez and Miguel Suarez. Run searches on them...did Adam confess?" Olivia asked. She could practically see the blonde's smile on the other side of the phone.

"No, but Kate positively I.D'd him, and Cabot says that's enough to indict him." Amanda told the other detective.

"Good. Amaro and I should be back in about twenty minutes. Call me if you find anything" Olivia said, hanging up the phone.

"So?" Nick asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Kate I.D'd Adam" Benson told her partner. Nick smiled.

"One down, two to go" he said, pressing the gas pedal as the light turned green.

* * *

"What did you find?" Olivia asked as her and her partner walked back in to the squad room.

"The DNA on the water bottle doesn't match either of the two samples that we found in Kate, but Adam was probably the one wearing the condom" Fin told the detectives.

"What, a good Catholic like him wearing a condom?" Amaro asked.

"Yeah, well that good Catholic gang raped a fourteen year old girl, so something tells me God's going to have a bigger problem with that than the fact that he used protection." Rollins said with a roll of her eyes.

"And do we have anything on Miguel and Carlos?" Amaro asked the blonde. Rollins shrugged her shoulders as Cabot walked back into the squad room, two trays of coffee in her hands. She passed them out to the detectives and Cragen, keeping one for herself. The blonde detective took a sip of her coffee, glancing at the computer screen.

"Thanks Alex. There's nothing here on Miguel, and I haven't gotten anything-" Amanda paused when the computer in front of her made a ding. She sat upright, waving the rest of the people over. The detectives, captain and lawyer all crowded around Amanda, looking over her shoulders. "I just got a hit on Carlos. He had charges against him for a gay bashing outside a gay bar a year ago, but the charges were dropped before he could be indited." she read.

"That's why his DNA didn't show up in the system" Olivia said, everything making sense all of a sudden. Cragen paused for a moment, then turned to Fin and Rollins.

"Go pick him up" he told the detectives. Rollins sent the address to her phone and promptly stood up from the desk, following Fin out of the squad room. Amaro turned to Alex.

"And what about Miguel?" he asked the lawyer. Cabot sipped her coffee, then sighed.

"If he's got no priors, I don't know if we can hold him for very long...but go pick him up. We'll get them both in a line up" the ADA told the detectives. Amaro and Benson nodded, the man grabbing his keys as they too walked out of the squad room.

* * *

"Come in" George Huang said about twenty minutes later when he heard a knock on his office door. He was thoroughly surprised to see Alex Cabot walk through the door. "Alex. Long time no see. What can I do for you?" the psychiatrist asked. The lawyer shut the door behind her, leaning back against the glass.

"I need your advice" she said. The man put down his pen.

"Alright. Go ahead" George said, giving the woman the go ahead.

"It's not of a legal matter" Alex told the psychiatrist. This caught George's attention, and he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Well then would you care to come a bit closer? I don't bite" he asked. With a sigh, Alex sat down in the chair, crossing her legs. "You and Casey having relationship troubles?" George asked with a smug grin. Alex snorted.

"You mean besides the fact that the woman won't propose to me?" she paused as the man laughed. "No, the relationship troubles aren't about Casey and I. They are, however, about two of our colleagues." Alex said carefully. The doctor leaned closer to the blonde woman.

"And would these two colleagues happen to be two female detectives?" George asked, thinking that he already knew the answer.

"Possibly." she paused, phrasing the next sentence in her head. George smirked at the lawyer's shadiness. "And I need your help in getting them to finally realize their feelings for each other" Alex added. George raised an eyebrow.

"I have to say Alex, I'm not one to meddle in other people's relationships" the doctor told his friend. The blonde sighed, resting her hands on the edge of his desk and leaning forward.

"Oh come on George. I really need your help here! How can I get them to admit that they like each other as more than friends?" the lawyer pleaded. George sighed.

"Well your case is a hate crime against a gay teenager right?" he asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah..." she trailed off, not really sure where he was going with this idea. George smiled.

"Well then I may have just the thing to help you and your case at the same time" the psychiatrist told the lawyer, leaning in closer to tell her his plans. The blonde smiled deviously. George's plan might actually work.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger everyone! I know there wasn't much Rolivia (actually there wasn't any at all) in this chapter, but the next chapter is going to be FULL of fluff. Trust me, George and Alex's plan is what is going to be getting the two ladies together. Be on the lookout for chapter 9 next week. I promise, you will not be disappointed. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! This is the longest chapter yet. Again, I didn't make to many changes, just patched up some rough areas. Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far!

* * *

"Carlos Ramirez?" Amanda asked about twenty minutes after they left the precinct as her and Fin crossed the street to a group of boys standing outside a convenience store. The rest of the group scattered when they saw the police shield, leaving Carlos standing alone on the sidewalk. The boy smiled when he saw the thin blonde detective walking towards him.

"What you want bitch?" he asked. Fin slammed the man up against the building, Carlos letting out a grunt.

"NYPD. You wanna call my partner that again?" he asked. Fin took the man's silence as a no, pulling out his handcuffs.

"Carlos Ramirez, you're under arrest for the rape of Kate Reed" Amanda said with a smug grin.

"I didn't rape anybody!" the Latino exclaimed.

"Yeah, well why don't you come and explain that down at the precinct" Fin said, dragging him towards the car as he read the man his Miranda rights.

* * *

Not five blocks over, Benson and Amaro were in the same situation, with Benson holding Miguel up against a chain link fence outside of St. Mary's.

"Miguel Suarez you're under arrest for the rape of Kate Reed. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, the state will appoint one for you" Benson said, reading the man his Miranda rights as she pulled the fighting man towards the car.

* * *

"What do you need from them?" Rollins asked, walking up beside Cabot after leaving Fin in the other interrogation room with Carlos.

"Well Kate can't come down to the precinct until tomorrow, but we've already got enough to hold them for a lineup until then. I suggest trying to get them to admit that they have a prejudice against gay people...it will be easier for us to pin them with the hate crime. And from past experience, you get them going on that they'll probably say she deserved to die or something" Alex told the blonde detective. Amanda nodded.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do" Amanda told the ADA, turning around and walking back towards her interrogation room. Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched the detective's retreating form; it was like taking candy from a baby.

"So, Carlos." Rollins paused, smiling as she sat down in front of the man. "I hear you're good friends with our new friend Adam Richardie" the blonde said. Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah...what's it to you?" he asked roughly.

"You good enough friends that you'd do anything for him?" Fin asked Carlos. The latter nodded his head.

"I guess" Carlos answered, shrugging his shoulders again.

"Do you know Adam's younger brother Jacob?" The blonde detective asked the Latino.

"Yeah, I've met him a few times" Carlos told the detectives.

"Were you aware that Jacob was having issues with a girl at his school?" Fin asked the boy. Carlos nodded again.

"Yeah, Adam said that his brother asked some girl out but she said no 'cause she was dating some chick at a different school" the man said. Rollins picked up on the possible lead and decided to go for it.

"I see. And you think that's disgusting, the fact that she was dating another girl" the blonde asked. Carlos paused for a moment, a brief look of anger flashing across his face. The look subsided quickly however, and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, whatever. I don't really care" Carlos told the detectives. Fin caught on to the angle that his partner was trying to work and decided to join in on the fun.

"Oh, c'mon. Good Catholic like you, you must have a problem with gay people. Didn't Leviticus say that being gay was a sin?" the man asked.

"I don't really care what other people do." Carlos argued with the detective.

"So you never went and raped Kate Reed with your buddies to get back at her for being gay?" Fin asked.

"No! I would never rape anyone!" the Latino exclaimed, his voice raising.

"Where were you Thursday afternoon?" Amanda asked, her voice calm and level.

"I was home. Alone." Carlos said loudly. Fin was about to continue when Rollins cut in front of him.

"I see. Fin, mind joining me out in the hall for a minute?" Amanda asked her partner. The man nodded, standing up from the table and following the blonde woman out into the hallway.

"He's not talking" Fin said as he shut the door to the interrogation room behind him.

"I've got one last thing we can try. Give me five minutes, and then take Carlos down to booking. Make sure you walk through the squad room." Amanda told her partner. Fin raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What you going to do?" he asked.

"You'll see" Rollins said with a sly smile, turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Olivia asked not two minutes later, standing outside of her interrogation room with Rollins. She couldn't believe what the younger woman had just suggested. The blonde woman crossed her arms over her chest, stepping closer to the older woman.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. Cabot thinks that if we get them to admit that their homophobic, we may be able to get a confession out of them" Amanda said quietly. Olivia raised an eyebrow. Cabot had told her this? Olivia should have figured as much.

"Well as much as I would like to punch Alex right now...I do agree with what she said. So, what's the plan?" the brunette woman asked. Amanda decided to ignore the comment about Cabot for now, choosing to bring it up later.

"You just have to pretend to be my girlfriend when the guys bring Carlos and Miguel through the squad room. Leave the rest to me, and just go with what I say." Amanda told the woman. Olivia nodded.

"Alright. Just let me tell Amaro to take Miguel down to booking in a few minutes, and then I'll meet you in there" Olivia told the younger woman, walking back into the interrogation room.

Taking a deep breath to calm her stomach full of butterflies, Amanda walked down the hall and into the squad room, where she found Cabot, Munch and Cragen sitting, waiting for the rest of the detectives to join them.

"Did you get a confession Rollins?" Cragen asked. The blonde shook her head, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Not yet. I've got one last angle I'm going to try though" Amanda explained as Olivia entered the squad room. The brunette woman walked over and sat next to the Amanda, attempting to calm the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. This was just to get Carlos and Miguel to admit that they were homophobic. Why did it make her so nervous? It wasn't like whatever was about to happen next meant anything anyways.

"And what's your angle?" Munch asked. Rollins was about to answer when she saw Amaro appear in the doorway, holding one of Miguel's cuffed arms. The blonde just smiled at Munch and slid closer to Olivia, putting a goofy grin on her face. Olivia returned the smile as her arms brushed against the blonde's, sending chills through her body. Nick paused in front of the two women as Amanda leaned her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Liv, you want to catch a movie after work?" the detective asked his partner, Olivia having briefed the man on the plan.

"I don't know, want to see a movie after work lovely?" Olivia asked, looking at Amanda with a warm smile. Cragen and Munch looked at each other, confused as to what was going on. They stayed quiet though, assuming that this was what Amanda's plan was.

"Aw, I don't know babe. I was hoping we could head home after work and, you know..." the blonde said, suggestively raising an eyebrow at the older woman. Olivia laughed, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. Fin entered the squad room then, holding onto Carlos. He stopped behind Amaro and Miguel, jerking Carlos to a stop as well.

"So is that a yes to the movie, or am I going to have to go with Amaro?" Fin asked the women. Olivia turned to Amanda.

"C'mon babe, we'll have time to go the movie and still have our fun tonight." the brunette pleaded, her voice low and suggestive. The blonde detective sighed as Carlos began to squirm under Fin's grasp.

"Hold on a minute, I'm talking here. You'll make it to booking one way or another" the man told the younger man, holding on tighter.

"Please baby?" Olivia asked Amanda sweetly.

"How can I say no to you doll? Just hurry up and take these dirt bags down to booking and then we can get going" the Southern woman told her fake 'girlfriend'.

"I'm on my way" the brunette told the blonde with a smile. Olivia moved to walk away from the desk and to escort Fin and Amaro down to booking when Amanda grabbed a hold of her hand.

With a deep breath to calm her increasingly shaky nerves, the Southern woman tugged on the brunette's hand, spinning her around to face her. Amanda gulped, silently praying to whoever would listen that this wouldn't ruin her friendship with Olivia. With a shaky smile, the blonde lent in and met the taller woman's lips with her own.

Cragen and Munch's mouths fell open, shocked at what the blonde had just done. Alex wasn't as shocked as much as she was fighting to keep herself from doing a happy dance. George's plan had actually worked; and she barely had to do a thing. She had to remember to send that man an expensive bottle of scotch sometime soon.

While the three people not involved in the plan were busy with their own reactions, Olivia's head felt like it was spinning. The sudden contact of the younger woman's lips with her own thoroughly shocked her, but she returned the kiss, not wanting to blow their story.

Amanda finally pulled away about four seconds later, in fear of the fact that her knees would weaken even farther and she would hit the floor. The blonde smiled warmly at the older woman.

"Hurry back" she said with a wink. Olivia smiled and forced her jello-like legs to turn her around and she began to walk out of the room. As a final 'loving' gesture, the blonde tapped the other woman on the backside.

Apparently this was the tipping point for Carlos, because when he saw the gesture he lost his cool.

"That's disgusting man!" he exclaimed. Both of the women turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong here?" Olivia asked, stepping just a tad closer to the blonde woman beside her. Carlos turned to Fin.

"I can't believe you let those fags do that in front of you! It's disgusting!" Carlos exclaimed. The ADA and the detectives had to fight their giddy reactions that threatened to escape. They had gotten him.

"Shut your mouth. C'mon, I'm taking you down to booking. Nothing against gay people...yeah, right" Fin told the man he was holding onto, pulling him towards the exit, Amaro and Miguel following behind them.

"You're going to burn in hell for this" Carlos sneered as he walked by Olivia and Amanda. The two women just returned his angry gaze with a smile, Amanda wrapping an arm around Benson's waist.

As soon as the men had left the room the two women all but flew apart, both anxious to get out of each others proximity and figure out what the hell was going on between them.

"Good work you two. Where did you get the idea from?" Cragen asked. Alex smiled.

"It was my idea, actually" she said. Cragen nodded.

"Good job, Counselor. Well, I guess that's all you can do today then. I want you all in at ten tomorrow morning though. Kate should be here around eleven. If we're lucky, she'll I.D both the boys and we can all go home until Cabot arraigns them on Monday" the Captain explained to the rest of the squad as he entered his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Well I will see you tomorrow morning then. Have a good evening everyone. Olivia, I'll talk to you later" Alex said, pushing herself off of the desk and straightening her suit. The blonde woman smiled briefly at the squad before turning around and walking towards the elevators, her heels click-clacking the entire way down the hall.

"See you ladies tomorrow morning" Munch said as he followed Cabot's lead and walked out of the squad room. Up until then, both Benson and Rollins had remained quiet, trying to calm their frazzled nerves.

Amanda couldn't stop beating herself up for what she had just done to Olivia. Even if she did have a chance with the older woman, there was no way in hell that she had one after that little stunt she had just pulled. Olivia Benson wasn't even gay! And now her friendship was probably ruined with the brunette. How could she have been so stupid?

Olivia, on the other hand, felt like she was on cloud nine. Her head felt like it was full of helium, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. The brunette had never felt anything like it before. Olivia had never had this reaction to a kiss with any of her past boyfriends; not even Brian, who she supposedly was supposed to be head over heels in love with. With a sigh, the brunette finally decided that she had had enough of the awkward silence between herself and the younger detective.

"Amanda, I-" the brunette was cut off by the blonde's rushed words.

"I can't talk right now Liv. I'll see you tomorrow morning" Amanda said hurriedly, swinging her purse over her shoulder and waltzing quickly out of the squad room, leaving Olivia alone and confused.

* * *

Almost three hours later it was pushing seven o'clock and Olivia still hadn't gotten over that kiss. Not when she was eating dinner, not when she was watching TV with Brian, and especially not now, as she was laying on the couch, Brian on top of her, his tongue attempting to force it's way into her mouth.

She couldn't help but think of how Amanda's lips felt against her own; so soft and gentle, yet that kiss was full of passion and want all at the same time. It was nothing like the kiss that Brian was planting on her right now.

"What's wrong babe?" the man asked, pulling back from his girlfriend when he realized that she wasn't returning the kiss. Olivia shook her head.

"Nothings wrong" she said with a smile. Brian could tell that the woman was lying through her teeth however, and he sat up, Olivia going with him.

"Liv, you've been acting really weird lately. What's wrong? Did I do something?" the man asked, trying to look his girlfriend in the eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" Olivia told her boyfriend, refusing to look up from her hands.

"Stop lying to me Olivia. What's wrong? If I did something to hurt you, I'm sorry" Brian told the woman, placing a finger under her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. What he saw surprised him; Olivia had tears in the corners of her eyes. The iron woman, who he had never seen crack, was crying.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just been a hard day. I'm going to go out for a while. Don't wait up" the brunette woman said, standing up from the couch. She grabbed her keys and purse off the table by the door and walked quickly out of the apartment, leaving behind a very confused Brian.

* * *

"You what?!" Casey Novak exclaimed into the phone around the same time that Olivia left the apartment. The ADA was standing on the subway platform, waiting for the train to arrive.

"I kissed her. In front of the entire squad! I'm such an idiot!" Amanda Rollins drawled as she threw herself down on the couch.

"You're not an idiot...you're certainly very ballsy, but you're not an idiot" the ADA told the detective, attempting to console her upset friend.

"Casey I'm not looking for sympathy here. I want to know what I should do, besides change my name and move to Canada" the blonde all but whined into the phone.

"I'm not sure what to tell you...did she do anything after you kissed her?" Casey asked, stepping onto the train and taking a seat by the door.

"The perps were still in the room; she couldn't. Once Cragen sent everyone home she tried to say something to me, but I freaked out and high tailed my ass out of there" Amanda explained dramatically. Casey rolled her eyes at her drama queen best friend.

"Well maybe you should let her talk to you. Maybe she likes you too" the red head attempted to advise her.

"Oh please, she's the straightest woman ever" Amanda sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ha! That's a lie if I've ever heard one" Casey said, laughing at the mere suggestion of Olivia being the 'straightest woman ever'. Amanda sat up.

"Do you know something that I don't?" the detective asked her friend.

"Just that you're gaydar clearly needs a serious tune up. That woman practically oozes lesbianism." Casey said a little too loudly, earning her a few confused glances from the other people on the subway; and that was saying something, considering some of New York's strangest road those trains.

"Well considering the fact that she's dating a man right now, I think that you're the one who needs to tune up their gaydar" Amanda countered. The redhead scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please. Let's not forget that I'm the one with the incredibly hot girlfriend, and you're the one pining over a woman who you say isn't gay but is literally the very definition of the word." Casey paused, stepping off the train. "Speaking of my sexy girlfriend, I'm almost home...and I did promise Alex-" the redhead continued as she exited the tunnel and stepped out into the busy Upper West Side streets. Amanda rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I get it, I get it. Go have wild sex with your hot girlfriend and just leave me here to wallow in my own pity" the blonde ranted, throwing herself back down onto her couch. Casey smiled.

"You're the best doll. I'll call you later" the ADA told the detective.

"I didn't mean-" Amanda was cut off by her friend hanging up the phone. The blonde sighed exasperatedly, throwing her phone onto the chair next to her couch.

"Stupid horny lawyer" she groaned, putting her hands on her head. A knock on her door made her sit up, running a hand through her blonde hair. Frannie bolted from her spot on the floor by the couch and ran to the door, barking loudly.

"Coming!" Amanda shouted, getting up off the couch and walking towards the front door. "Shh, Frannie. It's okay" she shushed the barking dog. Looking through the peep hole, she felt her stomach drop. What the hell was Olivia doing at her apartment? With a deep breath, the younger detective unlocked the door, pulling it open and pushing the dog out of the way.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked bluntly. Olivia fidgeted with the edge of her sweater, which Rollins found to be very odd. Olivia Benson, fidgeting? Was this an early sign that the world was about to end?

"I...I'm not sure. Can I come in?" the brunette said nervously. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Excuse the mess...I've kind of been focusing on the case for the past couple of days" she said, stepping aside so that the older woman could enter the apartment. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" the blonde asked as she shut the door behind Olivia. The latter shook her head.

"No, I'm fine" she said, taking a seat on the couch. Amanda grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the chair she had thrown her phone on, taking a big sip of water. The two women sat in an uncomfortable silence for almost five minutes, until Amanda couldn't take it any longer.

"Look Liv, I don't want to be rude or anything...but why are you here?" she asked. Olivia sighed, looking Amanda in the eyes for the first time that night.

"I, I'm not really sure. I...I think we should talk about what happened at work today" the brunette told the younger woman. Amanda gulped.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry if I overstepped there when I kissed you. I was just trying to get a confession out of Carlos and Miguel. I never wanted to jeopardize our friendship" the blonde said so quickly, Olivia had a hard time catching it all. When she finally figured out what she said, her eyes filled with concern. She scooted over to the cushion closest to the blonde.

"Is that what your worried about? Amanda, that kiss didn't ruin our friendship. I understand that you were just doing your job." Olivia explained softly to the other woman. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do we need to talk about the kiss?" she asked skeptically. The older detective took a deep breath, then sighed.

"Because when you kissed me...it was nothing like I've ever felt before." Olivia admitted quietly, her voice wavering ever so slightly. Amanda fought hard to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh?" she asked, gulping harshly. Amanda couldn't believe her luck. Was this really happening?

"And I'm just really confused about all of it right now. I've never felt like this about a woman before" Olivia continued, nervously fidgeting with her hands. By now she had averted her gaze, not being able to bring herself to look the blonde in the eyes. Amanda sighed.

"I don't know what you want me to say Liv" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know either! I can't feel like this about you! I'm dating Brian!" Olivia exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and pacing around Amanda's living room. And there it was. That was what Amanda was afraid of.

"What do you want me to do about it Olivia?" the blonde asked exasperatedly. She was thoroughly confused as to what the brunette wanted now.

"Kiss me" Olivia said suddenly. Amanda whipped her head in the other woman's direction, her mouth falling open.

"Did you hit your head on the way over here?" the southern detective asked, standing up from her seat.

"Kiss me and prove that I don't have feelings like that for you!" Olivia said, turning to look the shorter woman in the eyes.

"Liv, I'm not going to-" Amanda attempted to protest, but was cut off by the older woman crashing her lips to her own. The blonde couldn't help but return the kiss, placing her hands on the other woman's hips and holding her close. The kiss was amazing. Olivia's head felt like it had earlier in the day, and she couldn't help but curse Alex for putting the idea that she like Amanda into her head.

When Olivia finally pulled away due to lack of oxygen, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, smiling like a giddy six year old on Christmas morning. Amanda returned the smile shyly.

"That was-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Suddenly, realization as to where she was and what she had just done popped into Olivia's head and she pulled away quickly, walking back towards the door.

"I...I can't do this. I'm...I'm so sorry Amanda" she said hurriedly, fighting back tears as she flung the door open and rushed out, pulling the heavy door shut behind her. Amanda didn't even bother to follow the brunette. She just threw herself down on the couch, tears stinging the back of her eyes. What had she done?

* * *

A knock on Alex Cabot's door just after nine o'clock made the ADA groan. She snuggled closer to Casey, hoping that the person who had intruded on their private moment would just go away and let her snuggle her girlfriend in peace. A minute later, an even louder knock caused the blonde ADA to throw back the covers on her bed and stumble through the dark room to find her glasses.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait until the morning?" Casey groaned as she too stumbled through the darkness, finding the light switch on the wall and illuminating the naked body of her lover.

"I don't know...but it sure as hell better be good" Alex all but growled as she slid on a pair of black yoga pants and pulled an old Harvard sweatshirt over her head. She put her glasses on and strode out of the bedroom, tying her hair up into a ponytail as she walked towards the door. Casey pulled on an old baseball t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants and followed her girlfriend out of the room, just in time to see Alex walk into the living room, a tearful Olivia trailing behind her.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Casey asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Alex and Olivia sat down on the couch.

"I kissed Amanda" the detective said quietly, wiping away a tear. Casey sat down on the arm of the couch, next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah I know, I talked to her earlier" the ADA said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Wait, how do you know her that well?" Olivia asked, confused as to how the two women knew each other that well in only a year.

"We've been best friends since college" Casey told the brunette as if it were common knowledge. Olivia nodded, not saying anything else. Alex noticed the hesitancy Olivia had to talk in front of Casey, and so she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Casey honey, would you mind making us some tea?" the blonde asked. Casey nodded, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, just let me put a bra on" she said over her shoulder, walking down the hall. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"It's only Olivia. What do you care?" she asked her girlfriend. Casey stopped. Alex was right. What did she care? With a dramatic sigh, the redheaded attorney turned and walked into the kitchen, in search of the metal tea kettle.

"Why are you upset that you kissed Amanda? It was for a confession. No harm no foul, right?" Alex asked, starring at the brunette intensely. The realization suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my God. You kissed her again, didn't you?" she exclaimed. A clattering was heard from inside the kitchen.

"Sorry! Dropped the tea box!" Casey yelled. Alex rolled her eyes, but turned back to Olivia, waiting for her to talk. Finally, with a deep breath, the brunette spoke.

"Yeah...I went over there, and I kissed her." she said quietly. The blonde looked at her intently.

"Why?" Cabot asked her friend. Olivia looked down at her hands.

"I thought it would prove that the kiss in the precinct was just a fluke, and that I don't like her in that way" the detective said quietly.

"And did it?" Alex asked softly. All Olivia did was shake her head. The blonde ADA sighed, resting a hand on her friend's hands. "Honey, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now...but you obviously do have feelings for Amanda" she continued.

Olivia was quiet for almost five whole minutes, until she finally gave up fighting it. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she barely whispered;

"I know"

* * *

A/N: I know that it was more Rolivia angst rather than fluff, but you did get two kisses from me, plus some Casey and Alex fluff as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be on the lookout for chapter 10 next week! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the love on chapter 9 you guys! The reviews, follows and favorites really make my day. I'm keeping it short and sweet today, so I hope you enjoy chapter 10. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Amanda went to bed around 10 that night, hoping to get a good night's sleep; something that was very rare when she was on call. Unfortunately however, she only managed to get three or four, as she spent the majority of the night tossing and turning over what had just happened between her and Olivia.

Why would the woman come all the way down to her apartment, kiss her, and then freak out and say she couldn't do this? And what was _this_ , anyways? A fling between two middle aged women, one of them in a committed relationship with a man? She couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to let her little puppy crush get this far. How could she have been such an idiot?

It was around six in the morning when she gave up on her poor attempt at getting a decent amount of rest and decided that she may as well get on with her daily activities. With a disgruntled sigh, she threw back the covers and pulled off her over sized Atlanta PD t-shirt and short shorts, pulling on a pair of black running leggings and a light blue tank top, deciding to forgo her morning coffee and go for a run instead.

"C'mon Frannie...let's go for a run" she told her dog, who looked more than happy at the suggestion of getting to go running with her owner. The big dog bounced about the apartment happily as Amanda pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and put a running jacket on over her tank top to keep out the morning chill. Latching on the leash to Frannie's harness, Amanda stepped out into the hallway of her apartment, prepared to run for however long it took to get the feeling of Olivia's lips on her own out of her head.

* * *

Olivia had stayed at Alex and Casey's apartment until almost midnight, when Casey had announced that she was going to bed because she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. The brunette woman took that as a sign that it was time for her to go, and so she caught a cab back to her apartment, only to find it empty. As she walked into the kitchen, she found a sticky note on the counter.

 _Got called in. See you tonight. We need to talk. -B_

With a groan, she all but fell into bed. Olivia was so exhausted by the days events that she fell asleep almost instantly. She had weird dreams that night; most of them about a certain blonde detective from Georgia that she couldn't get over.

Before she knew it, her alarm was going off at eight that morning, and she rolled over with a grunt, slapping the snooze button. The past day's events came flooding back to her as she lay in her warm bed; arresting Carlos and Miguel, Amanda kissing her in the middle of the precinct, Olivia running out of her own apartment to go see the blonde and leaving Brian behind, her kissing Amanda and then running out on her too just to show up at Alex's house in tears and ruining her friend's evening as well. How had she managed to ruin four people's evenings in just as many hours? God. Why was she such a screw up?

* * *

Amanda and Frannie ran for almost an hour, until the dog couldn't run anymore. The blonde would have been good to run for a while longer, but she took pity on her dog and decided to pack it in. As they stepped into the apartment's elevator, her phone buzzed in the small pocket of her leggings. She pulled it out of her pocket and hit talk as the dog flopped onto the floor, panting heavily.

"Rollins" the blonde said into her phone. The person on the other end snorted.

"Do you always answer your phone so formally?" Casey Novak asked with a laugh. Amanda rolled her eyes at her friend. She really wasn't in the mood for the ADA's teasing today.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Snobby Pants. What do you want anyway Casey? It's like 7:30 in the morning" the detective asked as she and her dog stepped out into the hallway.

"Coffee. You, me and Alex. We need to talk" the redhead told her friend. Amanda sighed as she unlocked her door. Frannie ran in and headed straight for her water bowl as soon as she was unclipped from her harness.

"Can you give me an hour? I just went running and I don't think you want me to show up like this" Amanda asked Casey as she walked into the bathroom. The assistant district attorney sighed into the phone.

"How long did you run for?" Casey asked the blonde seriously. She knew that the blonde had turned to running as a release when she was trying to get over her gambling addiction...which was good. Except for the fact that the blonde would go for miles without stopping. The ADA worried that her friend would push herself too far one day and end up causing more harm than good.

"I don't know...like an hour" Amanda said as she pulled her clothes off and threw them in the laundry bin behind the bathroom door. Casey sighed.

"Amanda, you need to stop running for so long. You're going to hurt yourself one day" the ADA chastised. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Okay Mom. Look, can I shower now? I'll meet you at the Starbucks on 3rd Avenue in an hour, alright?" the blonde asked as she turned on the shower.

"Fine. But we're not done with this conversation" Casey told the blonde. Amanda scoffed.

"Goodbye Casey" she said into the phone.

"Bye 'Manda Panda" Casey said, knowing the blonde hated the nickname from her childhood. Amanda could practically hear the smirk in Casey's voice.

"You're an ass" Amanda told her friend. Novak laughed.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways" she said, a cheeky grin on her face. Amanda just rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, placing it on the counter and stepping into the shower.

* * *

"Here she is" Alex told her girlfriend as she saw Amanda walk into the Starbucks just over an hour later. The two ADAs waved the detective over to their table in the back corner of the coffee shop, where they sat sipping two iced lattes.

"Morning Amanda" Casey said as her best friend sat down in the empty chair next to Alex.

"Good morning." the blonde told the women. Casey slid a third iced latte over to her friend. Amanda took it gratefully. "Thanks" she said, taking a sip.

"How was your run?" Alex asked. Amanda shrugged.

"Well let's just say that I almost had to drag Frannie home for the last couple blocks" the detective paused. "But you didn't call me at 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday to ask me if I went jogging. What's this really about Casey?" Amanda asked, looking her friend across the table in the eyes.

"We know what happened last night" the redhead said, leaning back in her chair. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said, feigning innocence. Both of the lawyers scoffed.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Amanda. Olivia came to our apartment in tears last night" Casey told the detective. Amanda froze for a moment. Olivia had shown up at their apartment crying? What had she gotten herself into?

"Well I guess that must have put a damper on your evening of hot sex with your girlfriend, huh?" Amanda asked, a smug smile on her face. Alex, who had zoned out during the women's playful argument, suddenly came back to the conversation, raising her eyebrows questioningly at her girlfriend. Casey shrugged at Alex.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Karma's a bitch, I get it" the red haired lawyer told Amanda with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, well as much fun as it is talking about my sex life in public...we really do need to talk about what happened" Alex said, taking control of the conversation. "What happened last night?" she continued, asking the woman next to her.

"After I got off the phone with this one over here, Olivia stopped by. She started said we had to talk about what had happened at the precinct, and I apologized and said I didn't mean to jeopardize our friendship. Then she said that she never felt anything like it when I kissed her. She started rambling about how she couldn't feel like that though because she was dating Brian and then she told me to kiss her and prove that the kiss was just a fluke. I said that I wouldn't do it, but then she kissed me anyway, and then she ran out of the apartment, saying that she couldn't do this" Amanda paused, taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't even know what _this_ is!" she exclaimed. The two ADAs glanced at each other briefly, silently fighting over who was going to talk first. Eventually, Casey sighed and decided she may as well get it over with.

"Amanda, it's clear that Olivia likes you" the red haired lawyer said quietly. The detective nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I know she does...and I like her too. But I don't want to be that kind of girl" Amanda said, a stray tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily.

"What kind of girl sweetheart?" Alex asked the upset woman softly.

"The kind that gets in the middle of people's relationships and breaks them up"

"Love, if Olivia likes you like that, something tells me that it won't be you so much as the fact that her boyfriend is the wrong gender." Casey said, reaching across the table and holding the detective's hand in her own. Amanda just rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

It was just before ten when Amanda and Alex walked into the 1-6. They had spent the majority of their morning talking with Casey, rushing out to catch a cab when they noticed that they were supposed to be at the precinct in less than half an hour.

"Morning Amanda. Alex" Fin said as they walked into the squad room.

"Hey Fin" they said at the same time. Unbeknownst to each other, they both searched the room for any signs of Olivia; Amanda was relieved to find that she wasn't there yet.

"Since when do you two hang out together outside of work?" Munch asked from his seat at his desk, having noticed the two blonde women had walked in together. Alex and Amanda shrugged.

"We went out for coffee with Novak this morning" Amanda told the older man as she turned on her computer. Munch nodded, satisfied with the answer, and turned back to his computer. Olivia walked in then, dark circles under her eyes.

"You look like you slept under the Brooklyn Bridge Liv" Alex said as she looked over at the detective. Olivia scoffed.

"Lovely to see you too Counselor. I don't know why I'm so tired...I actually got a good night's sleep for once" she said sarcastically, glancing quickly at Amanda, who adverted her eyes to her iPhone in her hand.

"Well, hopefully Kate can give us positive I.D's on both of the boys and we can all go home early tonight" Cragen said as he walked out of his office.

"Yeah, when pigs fly" Munch scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, we've got these boys already" Fin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay fine. We get to go home early, I'll take you out to dinner Counselor" Munch told the lawyer who was currently sitting on the edge of his desk. She smiled.

"Hm. Tempting offer John; but I've already got a girlfriend. I don't need a second one" Alex told the man, getting up and stalking over to the coffee pot in the corner of the room. The rest of the team laughed.

"She got you there Munch" Amaro said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up" Munch said, tossing a balled up piece up paper at the Latino's head.

* * *

"Hi Kate. How are you feeling today?" Amanda asked as she met the teen walked into the precinct an hour later, her mother following behind her.

"I'm okay. Can we just get this over with please?" the blonde girl asked. The detective smiled warmly.

"Of course honey. We just have to wait for Ms. Cabot to tell us that they're ready" Amanda said, leading the two women over to her desk and offering them a seat. Sophia and Kate had barely sat down when Alex stuck her head out of the door.

"Good morning Kate. We're ready for you." she told the teen kindly. Kate stood up and followed Amanda towards the door. Mrs. Reed stood up to follow them, but the detective stopped her.

"Mrs. Reed, why don't you wait out here with my partner Detective Amaro?" Amanda suggested, gesturing for Nick to join the women.

"I'll be okay Mom" Kate told her mother quietly. Sophia paused, looking skeptical for a minute. She relented however, and nodded slowly.

"I'll be right out here Kate" Sophia told her daughter. Kate nodded, and followed Alex and Amanda into the observation room.

"Are you ready Kate?" Alex asked as Amanda shut the door behind the girl. The blonde teen nodded her head.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with please" Kate said to her lawyer, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Of course" Cabot said softly, knocking on the one way glass. A moment later, the door on the other side opened and Olivia entered, instructing the line of five men to walk in. They turned to face the 'mirror' and Kate took a step back.

Amanda placed a gentle hand on the small of her back like she had yesterday. Kate flinched at first, but relaxed when she realized that it was just the blonde detective.

"Take your time sweetheart" Amanda told the girl gently. Kate nodded, wiping away a tear.

"Number two. He's one of the men who raped me" Kate said, identifying Carlos. Alex knocked twice on the glass, and Olivia lead the men out of the room.

"Do you need to take a minute Kate?" Alex asked the crying girl. Kate took a deep, shuddering breath, then shook her head.

"No. I'm okay. Just do the next line...please" the teen said. The lawyer nodded, rapping on the glass. The door opened again, Fin appearing this time. He sent the line of men to the end of the room, and they turned to face the one way mirror.

"It's number five. That's the other man who, who raped me" Kate said, identifying Miguel. Amanda smiled to herself as she lead the crying girl from the room. They had done it. Three rapists; and three positive I.D's.

* * *

Cragen sent the team home around three in the afternoon that day, after failed attempts at trying to get both Miguel and Carlos to turn on the others. Neither of them would talk however, and so Alex said that she was fine with letting them rot in holding for another night before their arraignment.

"You guys want to get a late lunch?" Amaro asked as he shut down his computer for the day.

"Nah, I've gotta run some errands. Been so busy lately I've got no food in my house" Fin explained. Munch gave some excuse of having a doctor's appointment and quickly followed Fin out of the precinct.

"Ladies?" Amaro asked as a last attempt. Olivia shook her head, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"I told Brian I'd be home tonight. Sorry Nick" the brunette woman apologized as she strode from the bullpen.

"I can't today, sorry. Another time?" Amanda told Nick, while watching Olivia's retreating form the whole time.

"Sure. What do you say Counselor? Lunch?" the detective asked, already packing up his things to go home for the day.

"I'd love to, but as I mentioned earlier, I have a hot girlfriend waiting for me at home" Alex told the detective with a wink. "Rollins, walk me out?" she asked the blonde detective. Amanda agreed, saying goodbye to Amaro and following the lawyer out of the door.

"I thought Casey was spending the afternoon with her mother" Amanda asked as she and the blonde walked into the elevator. The lawyer gave the detective a sly smile.

"She is. I've got a ton of case prep to do...but the boys don't need to know that" Alex said with a laugh. The detective shook her head, laughing at the lawyer's little charade.

* * *

"Liv, you home?" Brian called into the apartment around five o'clock that afternoon. Olivia, who was sitting on the couch starring blankly at the television, gulped. There was no going back now. It was now or never.

"I'm in here" she told her boyfriend, shutting off the TV. Brian dropped his keys into the bowl by the door and walked into the living room, sitting down on the plush chair, facing Olivia.

"We need to talk Liv" Brian said quietly, looking his girlfriend in the eyes. Olivia waited a moment, then nodded.

"I know" she said softly. Brian sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"What's been going on with you lately? You've been so distant, and last night you all but ran out of here. I don't even know if you came home last night" he asked. Olivia felt her stomach twisting. He sounded genuinely concerned, and she really didn't want to do what she felt was coming.

"I did come home...around midnight" the brunette told her boyfriend.

"Where'd you run off to anyway?" Brian asked. Olivia looked down at her hands.

"I went over to Cabot and Novak's" the woman said, refusing to look up.

"Okay...well why'd you go in the first place? What happened last night?" Brian asked the woman. Olivia sighed loudly, clutching her hands tightly.

"Brian...I...I think we need to take a break from each other" she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Why?" Brian asked after a minute of holding his breath. To be honest, he had seen this coming.

"Because it's not fair for me to string you along. I have a bunch of shit I need to sort out right now, and it's not right for me to drag you through that too. I'm really...I'm really sorry Brian" Olivia said through her tears, finally looking up at her boyfriend. Brian nodded his head solemnly.

"Okay. I don't agree with your choice, but I support your decision Liv" Brian said after a minute, placing a gentle hand on Olivia's knee. "I hope you can figure out what's going on between you and whoever the other person is that you're having issues with. Please know that I love you" he told his now ex-girlfriend. Olivia smiled through her tears.

"And the problem is that I don't love you in that way. I'll always love you Brian, just...not in the way that you love me" she told the man, wiping away a tear. Brian nodded sadly.

"I understand. I'll go stay at Mitch's for a while until I find a place of my own" the man said, standing up from his seat.

"Brian, wait. You don't have to go. You can stay here until you find a place" Olivia told the other detective, trying to stop him. Brian shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Liv" the man said solemnly, turning around and walking into the bedroom to pack his things, leaving Olivia alone, crying quietly on the couch.

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock that night when the brunette detective finally decided to get up off the couch and go attempt to solve another problem she had created. Olivia had to try and make things right with Amanda.

She zoned out on her way down to Amanda's apartment; terrified by what she was about to confess to the blonde woman.

As far as she knew, Rollins didn't like her as any more than a friend. Sure, the blonde detective was a lesbian; but that didn't mean she was automatically attracted to Olivia.

She barely registered anything as she paid the cab fair and rang the buzzer at the entrance to Amanda's building until one of the other tenants let her in. Suddenly she found herself at the Southern detective's door, and her blood ran cold. With a deep breath, she forced herself to knock twice on the door. Barking was heard from inside, along with a muffled "I'm coming!" from Amanda. A moment later the door opened to reveal a shocked, and sleepy, Amanda.

"Olivia?" she asked quietly, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. The brunette took in the sight of the blonde in front of her for a moment; Amanda was wearing a light pink tank top and a pair of short shorts, and Olivia couldn't help but notice how the woman's legs seemed to go on forever.

"I uh...I uh, I need to talk to you" Olivia stuttered. Amanda nodded, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay. Come in" she said, stepping out of the way so the older woman could enter her apartment. They both walked into the living room, but neither sat down. After a long, awkward pause, the brunette spoke.

"Amanda I-" Olivia started, but was cut off by the blonde detective.

"I like you Olivia. I like you as way more than a friend, and I have for a _really_ long time. But I can't do this. I can't keep playing this game of chicken with you!" Amanda said incredibly fast. Olivia just stared at the blonde for a moment.

"Amanda...I had no idea...I-" she said slowly, getting cut off again.

"Olivia, if you're here to tell me that you can't do this, then just forget about it, okay? I know you know that I like you, but I'll get over it alright? Just give me some time and I'll get over this stupid crush" Amanda told the blonde, crossing her arms over her chest and fighting the tears that threatened to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Amanda wait!" Olivia paused. "I, I..." she stumbled over her words.

"You're what Olivia? Sorry? Well, so am I. I'm sorry that I kissed you and dragged you into this cluster fuck in the first place. Please leave Liv. Please." Amanda told the brunette woman, walking over to the front door and opening it, waiting for Olivia to leave. The older detective paused for a moment and then walked slowly to the door, prepared to leave. She stopped in the doorway, turning around to face Amanda, who had her back to the senior detective. With a deep breath, Olivia decided to take the leap off the side of the cliff.

"I'm in love with you Amanda, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I'm in love with you and I've been too much of a coward to admit it until now. But I'm in love with you too Amanda. Please, don't do this. Let me explain." she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rollins stopped with her back to the door, not believing her ears. Deciding that she really didn't have anything else to loose, she spun around and strode over to Olivia, crashing her lips to the brunette's.

* * *

A/N: *insert Law and Order's signature 'duh duh' here* That's one hell of a cliff hanger I left you with, huh? Well be on the lookout next week for the aftermath of Olivia and Amanda's confessions to each other! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me! I know I left you with a major cliffhanger, but I'm pretty sure you will be happy with this chapter. So without further ado, please read, review and enjoy chapter 11!

* * *

"Did you really mean what you said?" Amanda asked as she pulled away from the brunette, Olivia wrapping her arms around her neck. The older woman smiled through her tears.

"I did mean it. I love you Amanda" she said, nodding her head. Amanda returned the smile.

"I love you too Liv. I have for a really long time" she said, letting go of the older woman and shutting the door, linking the chain and turning the deadbolt.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Olivia asked, sitting down on the couch. Amanda sat down next to her, leaning up against the older woman's warm body.

"Because I thought you were straight...and I was so sure that if I told you that I was gay and that I had a thing for you you'd never want to talk to me again" the blonde explained, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. Olivia wrapped an arm around the smaller woman, holding her close.

"That would never happen" the brunette said quietly. The two sat on the couch in silence for a minute, trying to wrap their heads' around what had just happened. A gnawing feeling kept clawing at Amanda's stomach until she couldn't contain it any longer.

"Olivia?" the Southern woman asked quietly.

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

"What's with the sudden change of heart? I know that I said I love you, but I can't be that girl who comes between a couple" Amanda told the other woman, sitting up and putting space between herself and Olivia.

"You don't have to be. I...I broke up with Brian" the brunette woman told the blonde. Amanda's eyes grew wide. She couldn't help but feel like the breakup was her fault.

"When?" she asked quietly.

"Today after work" Olivia told her. Amanda looked down at her lap, feeling terrible that Olivia had just broken up with her boyfriend and all she was thinking about was the opportunity to get into her pants.

"I'm so sorry Liv...if you need more time before this, well, if anything actually happens...I'd understand why" she apologized. Olivia shook her head, resting a hand on top of the blonde's.

"Nonsense love. I came here to tell you that I love you...and to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did last night. I was scared and confused about what happened when you kissed me in the squad room. I've never been with another woman Amanda, and it scared me to death that I had feelings for you. I'm so sorry that I put you through what I did" she told Amanda, a tear slowly falling down her tan cheek. The blonde wiped it away gently with her thumb.

"You don't need to apologize Liv. I get how scary it is to realize you have feelings for another woman" she said quietly, smiling like a six-year-old on Christmas morning. The two women relaxed back into the couch, still holding hands.

"So... what does this mean? For us, I mean" Olivia asked, breaking the momentary silence. Amanda looked over at the woman she had pined after for almost a year.

"What do you want it to mean for us?" she asked, dreading the answer the moment the question left her mouth. The brunette looked at the other woman for a moment, thinking about where in fact she did want the relationship to go.

"I think I'd like to take it slow, for now at least. But I would definitely like to go out on a date with you and see what happens" Olivia said after a moment. Amanda smiled, kissing the back of their joint hands.

"Then that's what we'll do. Olivia, would you like to go on a date with me on Friday?" she asked, her Southern twang escaping ever so slightly. Olivia returned the blonde's smile.

"I'd love to" she said with a laugh, kissing the blonde woman on the cheek. "But why Friday?" she asked the Southern woman.

"Because it's Munch and Fin's turn to be on call and I'd like to take you some place special" Amanda said affirmatively with a nod of her head.

"Well Friday it is then" Olivia told the woman. "Okay, well it's getting really late and we have arraignment at nine tomorrow morning. I'm going to give Alex a call, see if I can crash there for the night" she continued, checking her phone and seeing that it was already eleven o'clock. She hoped she wouldn't be waking the lawyer up; although with Casey home she highly doubted much sleeping was happening at the moment.

"Is Brian at your apartment still?" Amanda asked as she let go of the woman's hand. Olivia shook her head, dragging a hand through her hair.

"No, but I figured that it would be better if I didn't go home tonight. Give him some time to move his stuff" she told the blonde.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Amanda asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" she asked, confused as to what the blonde was getting at.

"Because Casey and Alex are actually home at the same time for a change, and after you crashing their party last night, I'd think that they're rather...busy right now. You won't be getting much sleep if you're sharing an apartment with the two horniest lawyers on the DA's payroll" Amanda explained, causing the two of them to laugh.

"Ew, you're right" Olivia said with a laugh, attempting to get the mental picture of being trapped in an apartment with Alex and Casey in the next room out of her head.

"Would you like to stay here tonight instead?" Amanda asked. Olivia looked at her wearily for a minute. She wasn't even sure what was going on between the two of them, and she didn't think it was the best idea for them to move so quickly. "I promise to keep all of my clothes on...and my hands to myself" the blonde added, pausing when she saw the other woman's expression. "But you don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured you wouldn't want to be alone tonight. I'll even sleep on the couch if you want" she finished. Olivia laughed at the younger woman's plea.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'll gladly stay the night. But you don't need to sleep on the couch. I'm sure your bed is big enough for the two of us...unless you enjoy sleeping in children's beds, in which case I may need to rethink our date on Friday night" she told Amanda jokingly. The blonde rolled her eyes, shoving the older woman gently.

"My bed is plenty big for the two of us. I'll go get you something to sleep in" Amanda said, getting up off the couch and going back into her bedroom. She quickly made her bed again so it didn't look so slept in (well, it was more tossing and turning really) and then grabbed an oversized Atlanta PD t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants that were too big on her and returned to the living room, where she found Olivia sitting exactly where she had left her.

"Here. I think they'll fit. Hope you don't mind wearing an Atlanta PD shirt" Amanda said with a laugh as she handed the clothes to the woman. Olivia looked at the grey t-shirt, a mock disgusted expression on her face.

"I don't know...I might feel like I'm betraying the department" she said with a laugh. The blonde woman rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sure the NYPD won't be too hurt. The bathroom is just through the bedroom if you want to change" Amanda said, gesturing back towards her bedroom. Olivia smiled.

"Alright. I'll be right back" she said, getting up off the couch and walking into the bathroom. As she shut the door behind her, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Alex's number. The phone rang four times before a very out of breath Alex answered it.

"Olivia, someone better be dying, otherwise you're going to have to arrest me for murder of an NYPD detective" she growled into the phone. Olivia raised an eyebrow, laughing quietly.

"Am I interrupting something Counselor?" she asked, her voice low so Amanda couldn't hear her talking.

"As a matter of a fact, you are. What do you want Olivia?" Alex asked, the octave of her voice raising every so often.

"I'm in Amanda's bathroom" the detective told her best friend quietly.

"You're what?" Alex exclaimed, fumbling around on the night stand for her glasses. "Casey, knock it off" she said to her girlfriend, albeit much quieter than what she said to Olivia. The brunette woman couldn't help but laugh at the lawyer as she heard the red head mutter a "No fair!" in the background.

"I said I'm in Amanda's bathroom" Olivia said again.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Why are you in her bathroom?" Alex asked, still trying to push her very handsy girlfriend off her.

"Because I broke up with Brian...and then I came here and told her that I'm in love with her" Olivia told the lawyer as she began to pull off her jeans. Scuffling was heard on the other end of the phone, and a moment later an out of breath Casey had it in her hand.

"You told her? What did she say?" the red-haired attorney all but panted into the phone.

"She said that she loves me too...and we have a date on Friday. Can you give the phone back to Alex?" Olivia said with a smile as she pulled on the sweat pants Amanda had given her. As she was pulling the Atlanta PD t-shirt on, Alex took the phone back from her girlfriend.

"Case told me what you said. You have a date on Friday? I want details" the blonde ADA said, the octave of her voice raising every so often again. Olivia rolled her eyes. Couldn't Casey keep her hands to herself for five God damn minutes?

"Yes, we have a date. And I don't have any details yet because-" Olivia was cut off by a loud exclamation from Alex.

"Casey, if you don't keep you're hands to yourself you can forget about tomorrow!" the blonde woman exclaimed, threatening her girlfriend.

"What's tomorrow?" Olivia asked hesitantly. Did she really want to know about it? If it involved Alex and Casey's sex life (which it usually did) she didn't want to.

"Nothing if one Casey Marie Novak can't learn how to behave herself while I'm trying to have a civilized conversation" Alex asked, slapping away the red head's hand.

"Ooh, middle name...well anyways, I don't have any details because Amanda didn't tell me. Now, I need to get back before Amanda starts to think I fell in or something" Olivia said with a laugh.

"Bye Liv. I'll see you at arraignment tomorrow" Alex told her friend, moving to hang up the phone when Casey yelled,

"Go get 'em tiger!" in the background. Olivia laughed as the dial tone filled her ear. Shaking her head, she walked out of the bathroom and found Amanda already lying on the far side of the bed.

"You look good in my t-shirt" the blonde said with a smile. A slight blush crept up the brunette's cheeks as she got into the other side of the bed, turning the lamp next to the bed off.

"Yeah, well I still feel like I'm betraying the NYPD" Olivia said with a laugh.

"Oh, sleep with one eye open and I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, if I promise to keep my hands to myself will you cuddle with me?" Amanda asked.

"Sure" Olivia said, moving close to the blonde and wrapping an arm around her waist, glad that the other woman couldn't see the furious blush on her cheeks in the dark room.

"Hey Liv?" Amanda asked a moment later.

"Yes love?" Olivia asked quietly. Amanda's heart fluttered at the term of endearment the older woman had just used.

"Why did Casey text me a few minutes ago telling me that, and I quote, 'your girlfriend is a cock block'?" the blonde asked. Olivia rolled her eyes at the lawyer.

"I called Alex and the two of them were, um, busy. Alex kept telling her to keep her hands to herself and ended up having to threaten her to get Casey to keep her hands off Alex until she was done talking" she explained. Amanda laughed, snuggling in closer to the woman.

"Leave it to the two of them to answer the phone while having sex" the blonde said into the dark room. Olivia laughed again as she got comfortable under the comforter. Today had been a whirlwind of feelings for her, and she was exhausted. Between the exhaustion and the heat that was radiating into her from Amanda's warm body pressed up against her own, her eyes quickly fell shut and she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning the two women were awoken at seven by the ringing of Olivia's cell phone on the table next to her.

"Make it stop" Amanda mumbled angrily. Olivia groaned and attempted to disentangle the blonde's limbs from her own. When she finally managed to get the very clingy woman's arms off her own, she reached over and fumbled in the dark for her phone.

"Benson" she said, half asleep. The voice on the other end laughed.

"Good morning sunshine. How was your evening?" Alex Cabot asked her best friend. Olivia rolled her eyes, laying back on the pillows. Amanda, who was still asleep, wrapped her arms around the brunette's torso again.

"All we did was sleep Alex. What do you want?" Olivia asked, smiling at the blonde who was clinging to her like a koala.

"Just wanted to see how your night went. Kate's my only case today; do you and Amanda want to join us for brunch afterwards?" Alex asked. The brunette detective looked down at the sleeping woman.

"Well if I can manage to get this one off of me and to court on time, then sure. I'd love to. And I'm sure Amanda wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to make fun of you two for last night" Olivia said. She could almost see the blonde lawyer hang her head in exasperation.

"You told her about that?" Alex asked, incredibly embarrassed at how unprofessional she had been.

"Casey called me a cock block. She had it coming" Olivia said with a laugh. There was silence on the other end of the phone, and the detective wondered if she had been hung up on. "Alex? You still there?" she asked. There was a long, exasperated sigh from the lawyer.

"If I'm late to arraignment, let Judge Petrovsky know that I'm busy murdering my girlfriend" Alex said, her voice low. In the background, running footsteps could be heard, no doubt belonging to Casey.

"I'll have to arrest you if you're not careful Counselor" Olivia warned jokingly.

"Please. Half of the DA's office, not to mention the precinct, owes me a favor. You'd never find me or the body" Alex countered.

"Touche. Okay, well I need to get Miss Grabby Hands here off of me so I can go home and get changed for court" Olivia told her friend. Alex smiled at the fact that the two women were in such close proximity. She would have to remember to stop by Huang's office and thank him for helping her sometime soon.

"Alright, well I'll see you at arraignment" the blonde said, moving to hang up the phone.

"Alex?" Olivia asked, stopping the lawyer's movement.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Make sure you nail those bastards" the detective said solemnly.

"Don't worry. They're not getting out on bail without a fight" Alex said firmly, hanging up the phone. Olivia placed the phone back on the night stand and looked down at Amanda.

"Okay Miss Koala. Time to get up" she said loudly, shaking the blonde detective ever so slightly. Amanda groaned and opened one eye. When she realized how tight she had been holding on to the brunette, she immediately retracted her arms, rolling over on to her back.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Just after seven. I've got to get a move on if I'm going to go home and change and then get to court on time. Did you know that you are a very clingy sleeper?" Olivia asked, sitting up and swinging her legs out of the bed and stretching out her back. Amanda blushed furiously.

"Yeah, I've been told. Who called?" Amanda asked as Olivia stood up and walked to the bathroom to put the clothes she had worn yesterday back on.

"Alex. She asked if we want to go get brunch with her and Casey after arraignment. I said yes" the brunette said loudly from the other side of the door.

"Sounds good to me" Amanda said as Olivia came back out of the bathroom. She put the clothes she had slept in in the laundry basket by the door.

"Alright. I'll see you in court then. Thank you for letting me spend the night" Olivia said as she walked to the front door, Amanda following her.

"No problem. See you in a few hours" the blonde said with a smile, watching the brunette leave her apartment. She shut the door and locked it, sighing as she headed towards her bedroom to get ready for court.

* * *

Olivia made it to arraignment court with just under ten minutes to spare. She found Kate, her mother and Amanda sitting in the second row, Alex next to them.

"Hi Kate. How are you?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the other side of Amanda. Kate smiled slightly.

"I'll be a lot better once they get sent to jail. They won't be able to walk free will they Ms. Cabot?" the teen asked Alex, her voice full of fear.

"I'm going to try my hardest to make sure their bail is set too high for them to pay for it" Alex told the girl gently, squeezing her arm.

"But if they do get out, we will make sure that they are not allowed to get anywhere near you. I promise" Amanda told the girl. Kate nodded, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"How much longer?" she asked the women. Alex checked her watch.

"Well we're first on the docket, so it should be about any minute now" the lawyer said. Kate nodded again, leaning back into the bench. A minute later, the court officer stepped up to the front. The entire room rose as Judge Petrovsky entered the room.

"Docket ending 4586. The people of New York vs. Adam Richardie, Carlos Ramirez and Miguel Suarez. One count each of second degree rape, one count each of assault in the second degree and one count each of endangering the welfare of a child" the woman read as Alex, Langan and the defendants stepped up to the tables.

"Alexandra Cabot for the people, your Honor" the blonde told Judge Petrovsky.

"Trevor Langan for the defense" the man told the judge at the front of the room.

"I'm aware that the hate crime statute is in effect here. Is that correct?" the older woman asked, peering down at Alex. The ADA nodded.

"It is, your Honor" she said as she pulled Kate's file out of her brief case.

"How do the defendants plead?" Petrovsky asked, looking down at the file in front of her.

"Not guilty" Adam said roughly, Carlos and Miguel echoing his sentiments.

"Bail, Ms. Cabot?" the judge asked Alex. The lawyer smiled slyly at the men before turning to face the stern judge.

"One million, your Honor" the ADA said, taking much joy in watching Adam, Carlos and Miguel's jaws drop.

"That is incredibly excessive your Honor. My clients are not a flight risk, have strong ties to the community and are upstanding citizens" Langan argued. The blonde lawyer rolled her eyes at the same time as Casey, Amanda and Olivia did in the second row.

"Your clients are being charged with the rape of a fourteen year old girl. Clearly they are not upstanding citizens-" Alex was cut off by the judge.

"Miss Cabot, that is enough" Petrovsky reprimanded the ADA.

"I apologize your Honor. I will rephrase." the blonde told the judge coolly. "Your clients are being charged with gang raping a fourteen year old girl just because they believed that she was gay. Given the fact that the defendants have been charged with such a violent crime, the people believe that one million dollars is a sufficient amount for bail. What would happen if they decided that someone else who they suspected to be homosexual needed to be raped to teach them a lesson too? They do live in New York City after all" Alex said, adding the last part in as an after thought. Amanda had to bite back a smile. She hadn't thought of that; but Alex did make a good point. Petrovsky shifted her gaze between the prosecutor and defense attorney, debating the information that had been given to her.

"I'll meet you in the middle. Bail is set at $500,000 each, cash only. Next case" the judge said, banging her gavel. Alex nodded, satisfied with the bail. There was a chance that they would be able to post it, but it was a very slim one. As she walked back to the bench where Amanda, Olivia, Kate and her mother were standing, the teen threw her arms around the blonde lawyer.

"Thank you Miss Cabot" Kate said, squeezing the woman tightly. Alex smiled at the girl.

"There's no need for you to thank me Kate. I'm just doing my job" she said as Kate let go. "I'll be in touch with you soon to begin trial preparations. With any luck I should be able to get this case to court in about a week or two" Alex explained. Kate nodded, and her mother and her said their goodbyes, leaving the courtroom. The detectives and the ADA followed suit, stepping out into the hallway of the court house.

"So where's your girlfriend Counselor?" Amanda asked as Alex shifted her briefcase from one hand to another.

"Casey said that she would meet us at the diner down the street from the precinct. Let me just call her and tell her we're on our way" the ADA said as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. The detectives nodded, stepping out into the sunny, early June morning.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far, and if you have any ideas for future chapters I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Just because I haven't said this in a while, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO LAW AND ORDER: SVU. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I'm just a bored writer using them for pure love of the show. So, without further ado, please read, review and enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

"Well here comes trouble" Amanda said half an hour later, looking up from the menu in front of her and seeing a certain red headed lawyer walk in the door to the diner. Olivia and Alex turned around, noticing Casey walking towards the table, dressed in a navy blue and white striped sundress.

"Casey Novak wearing a dress. I never thought I'd see the day" Amanda said with a smirk as the ADA slid onto the bench next to her. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Amanda" the red head quipped, trying poorly to hide the smile that was on her face. "How did arraignment go?" she asked to the general public as she leaned across the table to steal her girlfriend's orange juice, taking a sip.

"Petrovsky went easy on them if you ask me. 500,000 each, cash only. They'll probably post it, but I've already filed for restraining orders against all three of them" Alex explained. Casey shook her head solemnly as the waitress appeared to take their orders. They told her what they wanted and she walked away as Olivia looked at the newest addition to their table.

"Glad to see that you're still alive Counselor" she told Casey. Alex and Casey smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Amanda asked, clearly having been left out of the conversation.

"I may or may not have told Olivia to tell Judge Petrovsky that I was late to arraignment due to the fact that I was occupied with killing my girlfriend based on a certain text she may or may not have sent you last night" Alex said, sending a fake glare at Casey as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket. Amanda nodded her head in understanding.

"You love me too much to kill me" Casey said, batting her eyelashes at her girlfriend, to which Amanda mimed throwing up. The red head gave her friend a good shove, the blonde returning it. The two women began shoving each other back and forth (all in good fun of course), until the blonde ADA's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Children, behave or I'll ground you both" Alex threatened, not once looking up from her iPhone. The women sitting across from her stopped immediately.

"How does she do that?" Amanda asked in a loud whisper. Alex rolled her eyes as she set the phone down in her lap.

"I ask myself that question everyday, my Georgia Peach" Casey said, taking another sip of her girlfriend's juice. Amanda rolled her eyes. She hated it when her friend called her that.

"My Georgia Peach...I like it" Olivia said with a smile and small chuckle. Amanda's cheeks took on a bright shade of pink at her newly found love's interest in the nickname that she had always hated. But, she guessed that if was coming from Olivia, she could learn to love it. She could love anything that came from Olivia.

"That reminds me. I didn't just ask you two to brunch to prove to you that I did not in fact commit a felony, however tempting it was to do so" Alex said, looking over her glasses at the red haired woman who sat across the table from her. Casey smiled sweetly as Amanda and Olivia gulped. They had known this was coming.

"You didn't?" Amanda asked casually, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I didn't. Since you two-" Alex stopped mid sentence as their waitress returned with their food. She set their plates on the table and walked away quickly, getting the overwhelming feeling that she had just interrupted something.

"You were saying?" Olivia asked as the blonde waitress walked away. Alex nodded, taking a bite of her omelet.

"Yeah. Since you two have finally seen the light of day and told each other how you really feel," she paused as Olivia and Amanda simultaneously rolled their eyes. "I was wondering if you two would be interested in a double date" Alex asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Sure, sometime I guess" Olivia said hesitantly, looking at Amanda for confirmation. The blonde nodded, unsure as to what else to do. They weren't even a couple yet and Cabot was already asking them out on a double date?

"Alex, leave the poor things alone. They haven't even gone out on a date yet" Casey chastised her girlfriend. Alex held up her hands in surrender as Amanda rested a hand on the red head's knee under the table, silently thanking her friend for changing the subject. She could tell that Olivia had been getting nervous.

"So Amanda, Casey said that you two went to college together. I never knew that" Alex said, changing the subject. Amanda smiled, nodded her head.

"Yep, Georgia State. Casey was in her last year of Political Science when I was a freshman in Forensic Science" she said, taking a bite of her French toast.

"There was some sort of mix up in the housing department and we ended up as roommates" Casey added. The conversation continued for another half hour or so, until Olivia and Amanda figured that it was high time they get back to the precinct, as they actually were expected to show up to work that day. The four friends said their goodbyes as they parted ways outside of the diner, Casey and Alex going to their offices and Rollins and Benson heading down the block to the precinct.

"So, you and Novak were roommates, huh?" Olivia asked, falling in stride with the blonde woman.

"Yeah. The woman drove me crazy" Amanda said with a laugh, thinking about how she had wanted to strangle the red headed Pre-Law student the first few days she had roomed with her.

"Did you and Casey ever..." Olivia asked, bringing her back to the present conversation. Amanda had a feeling that she knew where this was going, but she still figured she may as well have some fun while it lasted.

"Did we ever what?" she asked innocently.

"Date?" Olivia asked, her voice quiet.

"No, Casey isn't exactly my type. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but I could never sleep with her, you know?" Amanda shuddered at the thought. Olivia laughed quietly, nodding her head. She knew what the blonde meant. "What about you? Did you and Alex ever get it on?" the blonde asked.

"Get it on?" Olivia asked with a laugh. Amanda just shrugged her shoulders.

"No, we did not 'get it on', as you so eloquently put it. I told you, I've never been with another woman" Olivia answered as they got to the front doors of the precinct, air quoting the words 'get it on'.

"It's a shame; she's hot" Amanda said with a sad shake of her head.

"Amanda!" Olivia exclaimed, her jaw dropping.

"Well she is. Don't worry though, I'm not going to go after her; Novak would have a hit taken out on me" the blonde said with a laugh.

"That is true" Olivia said with a laugh, stepping out of the elevator and walking into the squad room.

* * *

The rest of the week passed with fairly few interruptions. Alex's court orders had finally come through for the boys' DNA (Carlos and Miguel matched the sample taken from Kate), and the grand jury indited all three of them on the charges.

Rollins had spent the week planning the perfect first date for her and Olivia, with a little help from Casey and Alex of course, as it was impossible for them not to get involved in their friends' relationship. The blonde had been stressing about it all week, making sure everything was in order and that she didn't royally fuck up her possible only chance at happiness.

Amanda had told Casey her worries Thursday night on one of their late night phone calls, and the red head had threatened to come over to her friend's apartment and personally kick her ass if she kept the act up, the fact that it was after midnight be damned. Rollins calmed down quite a bit after the threat, mainly because she knew her friend would make good on it.

When Friday morning rolled around however, both of the women felt like they would throw up at any given moment. Rollins was nervous that Olivia wouldn't think that what she had set up was good enough, and the latter was nervous because it was her first date with Amanda and she really wanted it to go well. She thought that they could be really good together and she really didn't want to screw this up.

Amanda clocked out early that afternoon to go home and get ready while Olivia had decided to get ready at the precinct and then meet the blonde at her apartment. The brunette watched the blonde as she bustled through the squad room just after four, locking up her gun, handing in her finished paperwork to Cragen and shutting off her computer. The guys noticed this too, and they decided that they may as well have a little fun with the obviously anxious woman.

"Where's the fire Amanda?" Munch asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched the blonde move quickly through the squad room. She stopped when she heard her name, turning around to face him.

"Just really want to get home and start my weekend" Amanda told the older man with a smile.

"You got a hot date or something?" Fin asked the blonde, expecting some sarcastic response like usual. He was genuinely surprised at his partner's answer.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Amanda asked, pausing as a man in his twenties walked into the squad room, a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"I'm looking for Detective Rollins?" he asked. The blonde woman raised her hand, taking the vase from the man. A blush crept up her cheeks as she read the card, which was typed so none of the guys could figure out that it was the brunette detective who had sent it.

 _'Can't wait for our date tonight. I've been thinking about you all week. XOXO'_

"Damn Amanda, you've been holding out on us. What's this guy's name?" Fin asked, taking the small white card from the woman's hand and reading it. Amanda snatched the card back, nestling it in the red flowers.

"You don't know 'em" she said, shrugging her shoulders. Olivia, who had been watching the interaction intently, averted her eyes, making herself busy with the file that sat open on her desk. She just hoped that the blonde would keep their date a secret for now. It wasn't like she didn't trust the guys; she trusted them with her life. It was just that she wasn't sure if she was ready to reveal their relationship yet. She felt like it was something she wanted to keep to herself for now; something only her and the younger woman shared.

"So where's the harm in telling us his name then?" Amaro asked, looking at the bouquet of roses suspiciously.

"You're just jealous that I've got a date and you're all stuck here this weekend" Amanda said, grabbing her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk and swinging it over her shoulder.

"That's just cold 'Manda" Fin said with a smile as the blonde woman began to walk out of the squad room.

"Have a good weekend fellas. Liv" Amanda said sweetly, smiling as she nodded at the brunette. She turned promptly on her heel and all but skipped out of the squad room towards the elevators.

The guys continued to try and figure out who this mystery man in Amanda's life was, but Olivia tuned them out. She checked the clock, sighing quietly. Two more hours. Two more hours and then she would have to get ready for her date. Two more hours until everything changed.

* * *

When Olivia knocked on Amanda's door at five after eight, the blonde's heart began to flutter. Here she was, about to go out on a date with Olivia Benson, the woman she had been pining after for almost a year. She couldn't believe her luck. She all but ran to the door, stopping just short of it to catch her breath and attempt to somewhat compose herself. With a deep breath to calm her shaky nerves, she pulled open the front door and her jaw dropped.

Olivia stood in front of her, wearing a raspberry colored dress that fell just above her knee and hugged all of her curves perfectly. Her hair had been curled at the ends, and she had put on just enough makeup to make her features pop without looking too over done. Amanda thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

While Amanda was busy starring at Olivia, the latter was doing the same to the blonde. Amanda looked stunning in a navy blue dress that was cut just past her mid thigh, with a plunging neckline that left hardly anything to the imagination. The blonde had let her hair dry naturally when she got out of the shower, remembering that her date had mentioned liking her curly hair one night when they were pulling an all-nighter to work on a case.

"You look...amazing" Olivia said with a wide smile. A blush crept up Amanda's cheeks.

"I could say the same to you. That dress is stunning" the blonde told Olivia. Now it was the other woman's turn to blush.

"Thanks" Olivia said shyly. Realizing that they were both still standing in the doorway, Amanda moved out of the way to let the other woman enter her apartment.

"Let me just grab my shoes and purse and then we can get going" Amanda said, walking back towards her bedroom.

"Take your time" Olivia told the blonde, bending down to say hello to Frannie, who had been happily wagging her tail over by the couch since the older woman had arrived. A minute later Amanda returned to the living room, sporting a pair of dark blue high heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles. Olivia stood up, straightening her dress.

"Shall we get going?" Amanda asked, walking towards the door.

"I think we shall" Olivia said, linking her arm with the blonde's as they walked out of Amanda's apartment.

* * *

"So you're really not going to tell me where you're taking me?" Olivia asked about twenty minutes later as she sat in the back of a cab next to Amanda. She could tell that they were going uptown, most likely to the Upper West Side of the island, judging by the address her date had given the driver; but that was it.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're very impatient? We'll be there in a minute. Just wait and see" Amanda said with a laugh, leaning into her date. The brunette woman rolled her eyes, settling back in her seat. She wasn't getting any answers from the younger woman, she knew that was for sure.

A few minutes later the cab pulled up in front of a tall building, and Amanda handed the middle aged man the fare, getting out and walking around to open her date's door.

"Now will you tell me why we're here?" Olivia asked, stepping out of the cab and walking with Amanda into the lobby of the building.

"Just follow me" the blonde told her, stepping into an elevator. The attendant in the small space pushed the button for the roof.

"You're taking me to a roof? You're not going to push me off are you?" Olivia asked with a laugh. Amanda smiled, wrapping an arm around the taller woman's waist.

"No, I like you too much to do that" the blonde said as the elevator came to a smooth stop, the doors sliding open. As the two stepped out onto the rooftop, Olivia's jaw dropped.

She had lived in New York for entire life, and she had no idea that there was a restaurant up here. There were several tables covered with white table clothes spread around the rooftop. Most of them had couples sitting at them, laughing and eating dinner. The sun was beginning to set, and it cast a warm, orange glow on the tall buildings of Manhattan. The view was absolutely breathtaking. The restaurant must have had a huge waiting list.

"How did you manage to get these reservations?" Olivia asked. The blonde gave her a sly smile and walked up to the front desk.

"Reservations for Alexandra Cabot" Amanda told the hostess. Olivia had to bite back a laugh as she followed the hostess to their table, which was in the back corner of the roof top, providing them a spectacular of Manhattan.

"I should have known Alex would throw herself into this" the brunette detective said with a smile as she sat down opposite Amanda, taking a sip of her water.

"Actually, I asked her for her help. Her father helped get this place off the ground. She's regarded as royalty around here. When she called and told them the reservation was for Alex Cabot, they wanted to give her the mayor's reservation if it would fit better into her schedule" the blonde told her date with a laugh. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"She's royalty all over New York" she said, shaking her head at her friend's high standing within the entire city. Amanda agreed, leaning back in her chair ever so slightly. She sighed contentedly as she watched her date look over the menu; she could tell this was going to be a good night.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me for this long, and I hope you will continue to stick with me. I promise to update as soon as I can. So, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love feed back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah! I worked really hard to get this chapter just right, and I hope you enjoy the rest of "Rolivia's" date! So without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Well as far as first date's go, I'd have to say this is one of the best ones I've ever been on. I still can't believe you managed to get us reservations to one of Manhattan's hottest restaurants, Amanda" Olivia said almost an hour and a half later as the waitress cleared their plates from the table. The blonde blushed slightly at her date's sentiment.

"Thanks. But the date's not over yet" Amanda said as the cheque came to the table. Olivia moved to grab the little black book, only to have her date send her a warning glare that made her move her hand back to her lap. "I asked you out, let me pay" the blonde said. Olivia relented, nodding her head.

"So if this date isn't over yet, where are we going?" she asked curiously, taking the last little sip of her wine. Amanda shook her head, smiling as she slid money into the folder and handed it back to their waitress.

"I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise!" she said with a smug smile, standing up from the table. Olivia just rolled her eyes, standing up and taking hold of her date's hand as they walked towards the elevator. Both of the women smiled at this action; they both felt the same tingling feeling, almost like they had been shocked, as they had when they first held hands at New York Cryogenics back in April. As the elevator doors shut in front of them, the brunette turned to her date.

"Now will you tell me?" she asked eagerly. Amanda sighed loudly, shaking her head.

"God, you are exasperating! I'm not going to tell you where we're going. You'll just have to wait and see!" she groaned, laughing at the pouty face Olivia had just put on at the refusal of information. She did drop the subject however, and leaned in closer to her date as the elevator reached the main floor. The two NYPD detectives walked across the lobby of the building and Amanda stuck her hand out, hailing a cab. One began to pull over almost immediately, and Olivia looked at the younger woman proudly.

"You've been in New York for a year and you can already get a cab to do that? I'm impressed" Olivia said with a smile. Amanda smiled shyly, shrugging her shoulders as the cab pulled up to the curb.

"What can I say...I'm a natural" the blonde said, a smug grin on her face. Olivia scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay Missy, well don't let that go to your head or anything" the brunette said with a laugh as the two women got into the back of the cab. Amanda gave the driver the address of their next location, and Olivia immediately recognized the borough it was in.

"You're taking me to Brooklyn?" she asked her date. Amanda smiled, nodding her head.

"Yep. But you'll have to wait and see where we're going in Brooklyn" the blonde told her. Olivia sighed, leaning back against the seat of the cab.

"Fine" she grumbled playfully. Amanda laughed, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on her date's cheek. She smiled to herself as she leaned against Olivia. So far, the date was going off without a hitch. She just hoped she could pull off the rest of the date too.

* * *

"We're in Brooklyn. Now will you tell me?" Olivia all but whined as she stepped out of the cab some thirty minutes later. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"If you keep asking then I'm just going to get the cab to take you home and you can forget about the rest of our date" the blonde threatened, only half joking. The older woman decided to drop the begging act for good, as she really didn't want to go home yet. She had truly meant what she said earlier; this was truly one of the best dates she had been on in a very long time. There was just something so comforting about the younger blonde woman that made her want to open up to her and let her guard down. She hadn't had someone like that in her life since Elliot left.

Amanda slid her hand into Olivia's happily as she lead her date down towards the Hudson River. The date was going incredibly well. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

The two women walked down the busy streets in a comfortable silence, both simply enjoying the security they got from holding on to the other's hand. They arrived down at the water just as the sun set behind the towering buildings of the Manhattan skyline, all the lights casting a yellow glow onto the river.

"It's beautiful down here" Olivia said as they arrived down by the water. The blonde woman smiled, giving her date's hand a squeeze.

"I hoped you would think so" Amanda told the woman happily. "I thought we could go for a walk along the water, maybe stop at the ice cream place that's down by the bridge?" she asked. Olivia smiled.

"I think that sounds like the perfect way to end a perfect date" she told the other woman. Amanda blushed furiously.

"I'm glad you think so" the blonde almost stuttered. Olivia had to keep her laugh in when she noticed how flustered Amanda had gotten at the comment. The two walked along in a comfortable quiet, admiring the way the Manhattan skyline reflected onto the river. They made it down to the bridge and turned in to the little ice cream shop that sat about a block away from the river. The two women were surprised to find so many children in the small room, the fact that it was almost 10 seemed to go unnoticed by their parents.

"Can I get a small chocolate cone and a small chocolate chip cookie dough cone please?" Amanda asked the teen behind the counter. Olivia smiled at her date as the blonde handed over a five dollar bill.

"You remembered" Olivia said, surprised that Amanda had actually remembered what her favorite flavor of ice cream was. The blonde smiled shyly.

"Of course I did" she said as she took the ice cream cones from the boy and handed the chocolate chip cookie dough one to her date as she walked back out into the warm June night. The two once again fell in to an easy silence.

"I feel like I can talk to you about anything" Olivia told Amanda quietly, pausing as the blonde blushed slightly. "I haven't had that in a long time" she added with a smile.

"So...tell me about your family" Amanda said a minute later, her voice low. "If you want to. I mean, you don't have to...I'm just curious is all...and I'm rambling now so I'm going to shut up" the blonde continued, finally managing to shut herself up. She knew that her mother had been raped, but Olivia hadn't told her herself, and so she didn't feel comfortable bringing it up. And besides; if Olivia didn't feel comfortable answering the question, she wasn't going to push her. Plus, she was genuinely curious if the brunette had any other family. She hadn't heard her talk about anyone, but that didn't mean anything. Amanda had family, and she rarely talked about them.

Olivia swallowed hard. Normally, she wouldn't tell someone this so soon, especially not on a first date. But she felt like she could trust Amanda to keep it to herself and not tell everyone.

"Well, my mother was an alcoholic. She was raped when she was in college...and she had me. I guess I served as a constant reminder of her attack, and so she drank to cope with it. She uh...she passed away almost 14 years ago now. Actually, it'll be 14 in September. " Olivia told her date quietly, fighting back tears. Olivia scoffed at herself internally; all these years and she still wasn't over it.

Amanda didn't know what to say. In all honesty, she hadn't expected Olivia to tell her anything, let alone all that.

"I'm really sorry Liv. I had no idea" she said, stopping to wipe away a stray tear off her date's cheek. Olivia thanked God that she had chosen to wear waterproof mascara on the date.

"It's alright. I'm not sure why I got so upset...it's been 14 years. I should be over it by now." Olivia said with shrug as she wiped away the rest of her tears, careful not to smudge her makeup. Amanda frowned, leading her date over to a bench that faced the river.

"Honey, there's no set time that you have to get over something like that...hell, my mother practically disowned me almost 20 years ago and it still gets to me sometimes" Amanda told her date quietly, holding onto the older woman's hand. Olivia nodded, smiling through the few tears that still plagued the corners of her eyes.

"What about you? I know about your parents...but do you have any other family?" She asked quietly. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, I have an older sister, Samantha, and a younger sister, Kim. Sam's got three kids...and I don't exactly talk to Kim. She's been through a lot, and she has some issues that I don't need in my life. I tried to get her help, but she wouldn't take it, so I told her I was done" the blonde told the older woman. Olivia smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that...are you close with Samantha?" she asked. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah. She's really the reason I go back to Georgia...well her and my nieces and nephew. What about you? I heard that you had a brother? " the younger woman asked.

"I do...his name's Simon. He's my half brother on my father's side...and I have a niece, named Olivia" the brunette told her.

The two women continued to talk as they walked back to where the cab had dropped them off. Amanda once again managed to get a cab to pull over almost immediately (in Brooklyn none the less), and before they knew it they were standing outside of Olivia's apartment building, both not wanting this date to end.

"I had a lovely time tonight" Olivia said, standing so close to Amanda that she was sure that the other woman could hear her heartbeat.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Amanda told her date. Before she had time to react, Olivia had leaned in closer and captured her lips with her own. Amanda felt like her head was full of drunk butterflies, all flapping around wildly inside her skull. But before she knew it Olivia had pulled away, leaning her forehead against the southern woman's.

"So does this mean that you are open to another date?" Amanda asked. Olivia moved to answer when the other woman's phone rang in her purse. 'I Kissed A Girl' played loudly, and Olivia started to laugh.

"I Kissed A Girl, really? " Olivia asked. Amanda groaned, pulling the phone out of her purse.

"It's Novak. She changed it one night when I left my phone at her apartment. Hold that thought though" Amanda explained, pushing the talk button roughly and holding it up to her ear. "If you're calling to ask about the date I suggest you run far, and you run fast, because as soon as I'm done here I will come over to your apartment and kill you in cold blood" she growled. Casey had to hold back her laugh.

"I'm not calling about your date, I swear. You don't have to tell me anything. I just forgot to call you earlier...is Liv still there?" Casey asked. Amanda nodded.

"Yes...which is why I'm going to murder you with my bare hands if you don't get to the point soon" she threatened. This time it was the ADA who rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic and put me on speaker phone already" Casey said with a laugh. Amanda sighed, but nonetheless hit the speaker button.

"Hey Casey" Olivia said with a smile.

"Hi Liv. Okay, so I need both you to help me with something" Casey began. The two women on the other end of the phone glanced at each other, waiting for the ADA to continue.

"Your time is ticking, Novak" Amanda said, annoyed at her best friend. The red head smiled slyly on the other end of the phone. She loved messing with her friend.

"Okay, okay. I need you two to come down to my office tomorrow morning at ten" Casey told them.

"Why?" Amanda asked. Why did they need to come down to her office at ten in the morning on a Saturday?

"Just do it, please? I'll explain everything then. Oh, and don't tell Alex" the ADA added as an after thought. The two detectives looked at each other quizzically. Olivia nodded her head.

"You're really weird Casey. But we'll be there. I'm hanging up now" Amanda told her best friend.

"Thank you! Bye Amanda! Bye Oliv-" Casey was cut off by the blonde detective hitting the call end button on her phone. She slid the phone into her purse, turning back to her date. "So about that second date..." Amanda trailed off. Olivia laughed, grabbing hold of the other woman's hand.

"I think we can arrange something" the brunette told her, her voice low. Amanda felt her knees weaken at the woman's tone, and she pulled her in for one last kiss, tangling her hand in the brunette's curly brown locks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liv" Amanda said as she pulled away, smiling like a complete idiot. Olivia returned the smile as the blonde turned around, forcing herself to walk down the street.

"Bye, my Georgia Peach" the brunette called after the woman. Amanda turned around and smiled, waving as she walked towards the subway. Olivia watched the blonde walk down the street until she could no longer see her, then turned around and headed into her apartment building, hoping to get at least a little bit of sleep after what she had decided was one of the best night's of her life.

* * *

Olivia woke up at twenty after nine the next morning, a smile from the night before still on her face. Stretching, she groaned when she noticed the time. She was supposed to be at Casey's office in forty minutes, and she still had to shower and get ready. With a sigh, the detective threw back the covers and padded down the hall towards the bathroom.

After a quick, seven minute shower, the brunette pulled on a red, short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of slimming, black jeans, grabbing her purse and keys and all but running out the door.

She decided to fore go taking the subway, thinking that taking a cab would be faster. Olivia was unprepared, however, for the traffic her cab hit about twenty blocks away from Novak's office.

The drive, that would normally only take five minutes, took almost twenty, and the brunette practically threw the cash at the driver as she climbed out of the backseat, rushing into the DA's building.

When Olivia opened the door to Novak's office not even ten minutes past ten, the red headed ADA was standing with her back to the door, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and dark wash jeans, effectively blocking her view.

"Sorry I'm late Casey but traffic was a pain in the ass." the detective apologized. Casey turned around to face the woman as a man's voice from behind her said;

"I don't want to hear your excuses Benson" Olivia almost fell over when she saw who the voice belonged to.

Elliot Stabler was sitting on the couch that sat off to the side of Casey's office, Melinda Warner next to him. Looking around the room, she noticed that they weren't the only ones she hadn't expected to be there.

Judge Donnelly and Kim Greylek sat in two chairs that for this purpose had been moved between the couch and Novak's desk. Amanda, George Huang and Amaro perched on the edge of the large desk, and Cragen, Munch and Fin stood off to the side, all in deep conversation. They all stopped however, when Elliot made his proclamation. Olivia looked at Casey questioningly.

"Why is everyone I work with here but Alex? Is it time for her annual intervention already?" She asked, causing the room to laugh. Casey joined in on the laughter too, shaking her head as she shut the door, turning the lock to avoid any unwanted interruptions. Olivia went and sat down on the couch between Elliot and Melinda.

"How ya been partner? I haven't seen you since March" the woman asked. Elliot shrugged.

"Same old same old. Taking care of the kids mostly" he said as Casey cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Okay, so to start off I'd like to thank you all for schlepping out here at 10 o'clock on a Saturday" she started.

"If you still worked for me you'd be doing overtime for a month" Donnelly added with a half-hearted smile. The room laughed as Casey shifted uncomfortably by the door. This struck Olivia as odd. Casey Novak, nervous?

"Yes, and I've never been happier that you became a judge Liz. But as I was saying, thank you for coming. The reason I asked you all here without Alex is-" Casey paused, taking a breath to try and calm her nerves. "I'm going to propose. And I need your help" she added, finally building up the courage to say it out loud. Everyone in the rooms jaw's dropped almost simultaneously. She had finally worked up the nerve to get down on one knee?

Amanda was the first to say anything, having known about the ADA's plans for some time.

"Well it's about damn time" the detective said with a laugh. The look of nervousness on Casey's face passed as she too laughed at her best friend's statement.

"Yeah, I was worried that we were going to have to listen to Alex complain about you not proposing for the rest of our miserable lives" Munch said, adding in his two cents. The room laughed.

"That's wonderful Casey! I'm so happy for you two. I don't think you'll have any problems in getting her to say yes" Olivia said, standing up and giving the red haired woman a tight squeeze. The rest of Casey's colleagues echoed Olivia's sentiments, some of them giving her a hug as well. Once the room had quieted down, Elliot raised his hand, as if he were class waiting to ask a question.

"Stabler, we're not in elementary school. You don't need to raise your hand. But what's your question?" Casey asked the man.

"So why do you need our help?" Elliot asked. Novak smiled slyly.

"Okay, well here's the plan" she began, taking a seat on the chair by her door.

* * *

A/N: What? Casey's going to propose? You'll have to just wait and see what her master plan is! I plan on making Chapter 15 solely about Casey proposing to Alex, but chapter 14 will definitely have some more Olivia and Amanda fluff now that they are dating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

The next three days passed with little excitement. After Casey's meeting, in which she had spent almost three hours explaining everything in detail, Olivia and Amanda had spent the remainder of their weekend together, simply enjoying the other's company. They both marveled at the fact that they could call the other woman their girlfriend and truly mean it.

Monday and Tuesday were fairly quiet at the precinct; which the whole squad was grateful for. Sure, doing all of their backed up paper work sucked. But the quiet days were the good days; it meant that no one had been raped, or abused, or murdered.

Wednesday, however, was in a league of it's own. For whatever reason, it seemed like every rapist came out of hiding Tuesday night/ Wednesday morning, and the 16th precinct had three new cases dropped on them. Amaro had a case involving a 25 year old who had been raped getting off the subway, Fin and Munch had been given a case with two girls in college that had been raped at a 'final frat party of the year' party, and Olivia had an alleged case of child abuse involving a football player and his 6 year old daughter dropped on her.

To top all of that off, Alex was running around with an air of controlled chaos about her, as opening arguments for Kate's trial were that afternoon and she couldn't find some of her documents that she planned to reference. In short, to say that 16th was a cluster fuck was the understatement of the year.

Somehow, Alex had managed to get Amanda to help her find the missing documents, and the two were currently shuffling through papers on Rollins' desk.

"Why can't you ask your girlfriend to help you look for these papers?" Amanda asked as she skimmed through a pile of papers on her desk.

"Because Casey is in court trying to get that kiddie porn guy to stay behind bars for the rest of of his life. And the rest of your squad is busy, so I'm stuck with you. Now stop whining and help me find these damn papers! I have to be in court in two hours!" Alex ordered, her voice stern, every ounce of panic suddenly gone. Amanda rolled her eyes at the lawyer, but nonetheless continued to look through the piles of paper.

Half an hour later, the two had effectively searched the entire precinct, with no luck of finding the papers. The two were on their way down to the car to check Alex's office when a thought popped into the lawyer's head.

"I know where they are! I left them on the coffee table in the living room" Alex exclaimed, checking her watch and groaning when she saw the time. "I told Casey I'd be there to watch closing arguments, but there's no way I can get to the apartment, back, and to court in time" she sighed, pulling out her phone to text her girlfriend that she couldn't make it to court. With a groan and somewhat childish stomp of her foot, Amanda sighed.

"Go see your girlfriend kick some ass in court. I'll go get your papers and bring them to you before the trial. I'll put the sirens on so I can get there faster" the detective said, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"You would really do that?" Alex asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do actually like you" Amanda said with a roll of her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Aw, Amanda, I like you too!" Alex said with a squeal, grinning as she hugged the blonde detective.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just give me the keys before I change my mind" Amanda laughed, holding her hand out for the lawyer's house keys.

"You're the best! I'll be in Donnelly's court room for Kate's trial" Alex told the detective, handing over her keys. The two women split then, Amanda heading to her police car and Alex to hail a cab to take her over to the court house.

* * *

"This woman seriously owes me for doing this" Amanda grumbled half an hour later as she stepped out of the elevator on the 21st floor of the lawyers' apartment building. She walked quickly down the hall, stopping in front of their door. As she turned the key and flicked on the lights, she was startled to find two pairs of eyes starring at her from the couch. Amanda laughed when she realized to whom they belonged to; kittens.

Two kittens, one orange and white, the other a calico, sat next to each other on the couch, blinking curiously at the new visitor. They were small; Amanda assumed they couldn't have been more than two months old. As she walked over to the coffee table to grab the documents (which sat right there, out in the open) they jumped down to greet her.

"Hi guys! Are you two lookin' for your mamas?" the detective asked, picking up the papers. She was greeted by a soft mew from the calico. Smiling, she picked the small kitten up. "You are? Well they're kinda busy kickin' some bad guys' butts in court right now." Amanda paused, setting the cat down and checking the time. "Which is where I need to be" she paused, taking her phone out of her pocket and taking a quick picture of the cats. "Y'all are too cute. I need something to harass your mamas later" Amanda told the kittens as she slid the phone back into her pocket and walking out of the apartment.

Down in the car, she sent the picture to Olivia, with the caption "Alex and Casey got cats. Glad to see they're upholding stereotypes". Amanda also sent the picture to the two ADAs, with the caption "Could you two be any gayer?" She was rather proud of that one, she had to admit.

A minute later, her phone buzzed in her hand. She opened it and smiled; one unread text from Olivia. She found herself doing that often lately; looking forward to the next time she would hear from her girlfriend, or whatever they were calling each other.

"Could they be bigger lesbians?" the text read. Amanda laughed, quickly texting back "That's what I said!". With a smile, she pulled away from the curb and into the busy Upper West Side traffic.

Amanda made it to the court house with 25 minutes to spare, and she found Casey, Alex and Fin, who had been the lead detective on Casey's case, standing out front of the courthouse, enjoying the beautiful June afternoon.

"Here's your damn papers Cabot" Amanda said, a fake angry tone to her voice. Alex smiled gratefully, taking the papers from the detective.

"You are a Godsend. I owe you big time" the lawyer said with a laugh. Amanda shook her head.

"Just make sure you get Kate the justice she deserves" the detective said, earning her a nod from the lawyer. There was a tension filled pause, and the detective continued. "So, do you two ever check your phones or what?" she asked. Both ADAs immediately reached for their iPhones, Alex turning her's on first. The redheaded lawyer looked over her girlfriend's shoulder, snorting when she read the text.

"Wow Amanda" Casey said with a laugh, shaking her head. Fin leaned over and looked at the picture, laughing at his partner's very...creative caption.

"Aw, they're cute" Fin said with a smile.

"I'll have you know that I wanted a puppy; it was Casey who had to get the twin terrors sitting in our apartment right now. Speaking of which, how was the apartment?" Alex asked the detective. Amanda shrugged.

"It seemed fine to me...why do y'all call 'em the twin terrors? They seemed really sweet to me" she asked with a smile. Alex snorted, and Casey shoved her girlfriend in the arm.

"Yeah, well they're not so sweet at three in the morning when they decide they want to attack any visible body part" The blonde ADA said, a fake stony glare sent towards the other lawyer. Casey just smiled sweetly. An awkward pause fell over the group, and Amanda decided to break it.

"Well on that note...when did you get them? I was over at your apartment a week ago and there was a serious lack of kittens" she asked, causing the three others to laugh. Alex paused, thinking about it for a minute.

"Four days ago I think...we went to the shelter in hopes of looking for a dog and Casey all but begged me to get those two instead" she told the group. Casey scoffed, shaking her head. If only the group knew that Alex had all too willingly agreed to her request to adopt the kittens.

"Well aren't you a good girlfriend" Fin said with a smile. The ADA rolled her eyes, lightly punching the man in the arm.

"Oh shut up Fin" Alex said with a laugh.

"I'm just sayin'...what are their names?" Fin asked.

"The orange one is Toby and the calico is Jane" Casey told the group. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get those names?" she asked. Alex smiled as her girlfriend answered the question.

"Jane Austen is Alex's favorite author...I just liked the name Toby" Casey told their friends. They all nodded as Alex checked her iPhone, noticing that she had ten minutes until the beginning of her trial.

"I need to get to court...are you three joining me?" Alex asked. Casey nodded, but Amanda shook her head.

"I can't...Fin and I have an errand to run" the detective said, shooting Fin a look. The man understood exactly what his partner was trying to say, and he agreed with her immediately.

"Yeah, sorry Alex" the man said, looking questioningly at his partner. Amanda avoided his gaze.

"I'll be there tomorrow though to help with trial prep for Kate" the blonde detective reassured the lawyer. Alex smiled.

"Good. Alright, well I will see you two tomorrow then I guess" she told the detectives, turning around and walking up the courthouse steps, Casey close behind her. She had just reached the top when Fin's voice stopped her.

"Yo Cabot" he called from halfway up the steps. Alex turned around to face the man.

"Yes Detective?" she asked, glancing at her watch and realizing that if she didn't leave now she would indeed be late for the trial. Getting Judge Donnelly on this case was as close to a miracle as humanly possible, considering she had a soft spot for kids and hate crimes, especially when together; but that didn't mean she would miss the opportunity to rip on the ADA if she was late.

"Go kick some ass!" Fin called. Alex and Casey grinned widely, turning on their heels and running into the courthouse.

It wasn't until Fin and Amanda were in the car that Fin brought up the elephant in the room...well, elephant in the car.

"Okay, what's so important that we had to miss Cabot's trial for it? I know how invested you are in this case" the man asked his partner. Amanda shrugged as she pulled away from the curb into the busy traffic.

"I thought we'd grab a coffee and catch up" she said nonchalantly. Fin snorted.

"Yeah, and I thought I'd just call Barack and ask him if he wanted to play some ball tonight. Really Amanda, what's so important?" he asked, eying the woman out of the corner of his eye. Amanda sighed again, stopping at a red light.

"I have to tell you something, and I figured that it would be better to do so in a place that was not Alexandra Cabot's trial...lord knows she'd probably have me shot with my own gun" Amanda told him, both of the detectives laughing at the last point. She was right; Alex would probably go that far. Fin nodded, satisfied with the answer for now.

The two remained quiet for the rest of the drive, and it wasn't until Fin and Amanda sat down at a table in the back of the coffee shop that Fin spoke up.

"Alright Amanda. You got your coffee. You're here, I'm here. Now spill" the man told his partner. The blonde sighed quietly, taking a sip of her iced latte.

"On c'mon Fin. Can't a girl just get a coffee with her partner and not have a motive behind it?" Amanda asked, feigning innocence. A pointed look from Fin, however, made her sigh again. "Okay fine. I gotta tell ya somethin'...I should have told you a long time ago, seeing as you're my partner and everything" the blonde began. Fin nodded, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going, but he decided he needed to let his partner get there on her own. He didn't want to freak her out or scare her into not telling him her secret.

"I...I...I didn't think it would be this hard" Amanda muttered after two failed attempts of trying to get the words out. She sighed, starring at the coffee in her hands. The cold from the ice was making her hands start to burn, but she couldn't force herself to let go. Amanda couldn't believe that she was finding this so difficult. She'd lost count of how many times and to how many people she had come out to, so why was telling Fin such a big deal? She had already told Olivia (and kissed her multiple times), and the brunette had been nothing but accepting and caring. _'I mean, he's got a gay son for God's sake! He's not going to care. Just man up and tell him already!'_ Amanda yelled at herself internally.

Fin, noticing his partner's internal turmoil on her face, reached across the table and rested his hand on the blonde's arm. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. Amanda gave the man a small, shaky smile.

"I don't know why this is so hard. I guess, I guess I'd like to start off by sayin' that I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner. I just can't get over the fear of you hatin' me after I tell you...it's stupid, I know" Amanda rambled, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Fin frowned. He didn't like seeing his partner upset. With a sigh, he decided to bite the proverbial bullet

"Manda, are you gambling again?" Fin asked quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. Amanda's eyes grew wide and she sat up straighter, shaking her head furiously.

"What? No, I'm not. I swear to God, I'm never going back to that time" she said hurriedly. Fin nodded, relieved that his partner hadn't fallen down that dark hole again. He leaned back in the chair, patiently waiting for the woman to continue.

"So...yeah. I'm not gambling again. What I wanted to tell you was that," Amanda paused taking a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. "I'm gay, Fin" the blonde whispered quietly, her hands shaking as she finally forced herself to let go of the coffee cup.

Fin didn't say anything for a moment, he simply sat back in his chair, starring at his partner. That made Amanda nervous, and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. When the man noticed how upset the woman was growing, he frowned, leaning across the table and grabbing a hold of the blonde's hand.

"Manda, you know I don't care 'bout stuff like that" Fin said, making the blonde smile. "But I'm glad you told me" he continued. Amanda laughed nervously, wiping away the tears that sat in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm glad I told you too" she said, letting go of the man's hand and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, we better get back to the precinct before Cragen sends SWAT to find us" Fin laughed, standing up from his seat and walking towards the door, Amanda following him. As they got back into the car, this time with Fin behind the wheel, the man spoke again.

"So, does this mean I can tell you about the chicks I bang?" he asked her, pulling away from the curb. Amanda laughed.

"Sure Fin. Why not. I'm not telling you about mine though" she added as an after thought, feeling that it was something that should be stated now, mainly for her (and Olivia's) benefit.

"That's just cold" Fin laughed. A thought popped into his head as he turned the corner. "So does this mean you actually have a thing for Liv?" he asked. Amanda sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh give it a rest Fin" she said exasperatedly, laughing as the man's face turned into that of a three year old sulking after being told off by his mother. Amanda smiled to herself as they pulled into a spot out front of the precinct; maybe things would actually be okay after all.

A/N: I wanted to put so much more into this chapter, but I decided to split it into two. Casey and Alex's engagement will now be chapter 16, so stay tuned for that. Thank you all once again for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait again. Please review!


End file.
